TRES MUJERES Y UN DESTINO III: HERENCIA ITALIANA
by SweetAlice13
Summary: El banquero Jasper Whitlock sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una esposa con quien no recordaba haberse casado. Alice era hermosa, dulce, sencilla... ¡y virgen! Eso no dejaba de ser alarmante para un hombre acostumbrado a tener amantes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

Herencia italiana

SUMMARY:

El banquero Jasper Whitlock sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una es posa con quien no recordaba ha berse casado.

Alice era hermosa, dulce, senci lla... ¡y virgen! Eso no dejaba de ser alarmante para un hombre acos tumbrado a tener amantes. Aun así, Jasper siempre reconocía un buen trato cuando lo veía: ¿por qué no disfrutar de todos los placeres que podía ofrecer aquel matrimonio, fueran cuales fueran las razones que lo provocaron?

No recordaba por qué se había casado con ella... pero no le importaba.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

POR supuesto que no vamos a renovarle el contrato. El Banco Whitlock no es lugar para directores de fondos que no saben realizar su trabajo dijo Jasper Whitlock con el ceño fruncido. Delgado, alto, de pelo claro, guapo aunque de rasgos duros, el señor Whitlock era un banquero internacional y un hombre muy ocupado que consideraba aquella conversación una pérdida de tiempo.

Nielan, su director de recursos humanos, Carras peó

Había pensado que... quizás hablando con Rawlinson conseguiríamos que volviera al buen camino ..

Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie -lo interrumpió Jasper con voz tajante-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, nuestros clientes, tampoco. Está en juego la reputación de mi banco.

Nielan Weber se dijo que también estaba en Juego la reputación de Jasper como uno de los ban queros más inteligentes del mundo. Jasper Whitlock, millonario suizo descendiente de nueve generacio nes de banqueros era considerado por muchos como el más brillante de todos ellos.

A pesar de su inteligencia y de su enorme éxito profesional, no tenía piedad con los empleados que tenían problemas personales. De hecho, su falta de humanidad daba pánico.

Aun así, Stefan hizo un último esfuerzo para in terceder por el empleado caído en desgracia.

-Su mujer lo dejó el mes pasado...

-Soy su jefe, no su psicólogo –contestó Jasper-. Su vida privada no es asunto mío.

Una vez aclarado aquello, Jasper se metió en su ascensor privado y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Mientras conducía su Ferrari seguía enfadado.

¿Qué clase de hombre dejaba que la pérdida de una mujer interfiriera en su meteórica carrera? Jasper decidió que su empleado tenía que ser un hombre débil y sin disciplina.

Desde luego, un hombre que lloriqueaba mien tras contaba sus problemas personales y que espe raba que se lo tratara de manera especial por ello era un anatema para él.

La vida era todo un reto en sí misma y Jasper lo sabía porque había tenido una infancia de felicidad austera cuando su madre se había marchado de casa cuando él tenía dos años. Con ella se habían desvanecido las esperanzas de criarse con amor y cariño.

Cuando contaba cinco años, había ingresado en un internado y sólo había recibido permiso para ir a casa cuando sus notas habían cumplido las eleva das expectativas de su padre.

Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que tenía que ser duro y fuerte y que jamás debía pedir favores ni tener esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Mientras estaba en el atasco de la hora de comer de Ginebra, sonó el teléfono de su coche. Era Peter Correro, su abogado.

Creo que es mi deber, como tu representante legal. recordarte que tenemos cierto asunto pen diente le dijo en tono divertido.

Peter y Jasper habían ido juntos a la universidad y Peter se - permitía con Jasper ciertas bromas que nin guno otra persona se permitía. Sin embargo, Jasper no estaba hoy de humor.

Ve al grano -lo urgió.

Llevo un tiempo queriéndotelo decir... pero estaba esperando a ver si sacabas tú el tema. Han pasado ya cuatro años. ¿No va siendo hora ya de que termines con tu matrimonio de conveniencia?

Aquella noticia lo pilló de sorpresa, y a Jasper se le calo el coche provocando que los demás conductores le insultaran y le pitaran, pero él no hizo ni caso.

Creo que deberíamos quedar esta semana porque yo me voy de vacaciones el lunes -continuó Peter..

Esta semana es imposible -contestó Jasper.

Espero no haberte importunado recordándo telo dijo Jasper.

No me había olvidado de ese asunto, lo que pasa es que me has pillado por sorpresa -rió Jasper.

Creí que eso no era posible -bromeó Peter.

Ya te llamaré luego... el tráfico está fatal -contestó Jasper dando por finalizada la conversación.

Peter había hecho bien sacando el tema de su matrimonio, un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que Jasper no había tenido más remedio que embar carse hacía cuatro años.

¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de que tenía que romper aquel vínculo con un divorcio? Recordó cómo se había visto inmerso en aquella ridícula situación que lo había llevado a casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba para cumplir con las condiciones del testamento de su abuelo.

Clemente, su abuelo, había sido un hombre en tregado al trabajo durante toda la vida, pero cuando se jubiló se enamoró de una mujer a la que le doblaba la edad y había empezado a ver la vida de otra manera.

Incluso había llegado a casarse con ella, lo que le había granjeado la enemistad de su propio hijo, el padre de Jasper, que era un hombre muy conser vador. Sin embargo, Jasper nunca había roto las re laciones con su abuelo.

Clemente había muerto hacía cuatro años y Jasper se había quedado de piedra cuando el abo gado había leído las condiciones de su testamento. En una de ellas, Clemente había dejado escrito que, si su nieto no se casaba en un plazo de tiempo estipulado, el Castello Whitlock, la ancestral man sión familiar, pasaría al Estado.

En aquel mismo instante, Jasper se había arrepen tido de haberle dicho a su abuelo que no creía en el matrimonio y que no pensaba casarse ni tener hijos hasta, por lo menos, los cincuenta años.

Aunque no era una persona sentimental, el Cas tello Whitlock significaba mucho para él pues tenía bonitos recuerdos de su infancia allí. Si hubiera querido, se habría podido comprar cien castellos iguales, pero quería ése.

Su familia llevaba habitándolo muchos siglos y la repentina amenaza de perderlo le había llegado al alma.

Un par de meses después, estando en Londres en un viaje de negocios, mientras le cortaban el pelo estaba hablando con Peter desde el móvil so bre los problemas que les había ocasionado el tes tamento de su abuelo.

Como estaban hablando en italiano, creyó que nadie los iba a entender, pero se equivocaba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la peluquera le dio el pé same por la pérdida de su abuelo y se ofreció a ca sarse con él para que no perdiera el Castello Whitlock.

Alice Brando se había casado con él única y ex clusivamente por dinero. ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? Sí, había cumplido veintitrés el día de San Valentín. Seguro que seguía pareciendo una ado lescente.

Cuando la conoció, iba siempre vestida de ne gro, con grandes botas y maquillaje de vampiresa. Jasper sonrió al recordarlo. Una vampiresa muy atractiva.

Antes de que el semáforo se pusiera verde, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo y extrajo la fotografía que Alice le había entregado y en la que había escrito en broma: «Tu esposa, Alice» y su número de teléfono.

-Así, te acordarás de mí -le había dicho presin tiendo que Jasper no se iba a poner en contacto con ella si no fuera por asuntos legales.

«Bésame», le habían suplicado sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Jasper no lo había hecho porque Peter le había advertido que, si se dejaba llevar y se acostaba con ella, Alice podría demandarlo luego y obtener una cuantiosa pensión de manutención.

En cualquier caso, Jasper se dijo que jamás se ha bía sentido atraído por ella. ¿Cómo se iba a sentir atraído por una chica que había dejado el colegio a los dieciséis años y que era peluquera?

Lo único que tenían en común era que ambos eran seres humanos. Por fin, Jasper miró la fotografía. Alice no era guapa, recordó exasperado por sus propios pensamientos. Tenía las cejas dema siado rectas y pobladas y la nariz un poco grande.

Aun así, Jasper no pudo apartar la mirada de su viva sonrisa y sus preciosos y enormes ojos.

-Cuando era adolescente, trabajaba los sábados, y me gastaba todo lo que ganaba en zapatos —le ha bía confesado Jasper una vez haciéndole entender que habían llevado vidas muy diferentes.

-Cuando mi abuela conoció a mi abuelo, supo que era el amor de su vida antes de que hablaran... en cualquier caso, no podían hablar porque ella no sabía inglés y él no sabía italiano. ¿No te parece romántico?

Jasper no había contestado a aquella pregunta. De hecho, se había mostrado como un muro de piedra ante los intentos de Alice por flirtear con él. Sí, era un esnob tanto social como intelectualmente y aquella chica no pertenecía a su mundo.

Además, no pensaba seguir la tradición de la fa milia de casarse con cazafortunas. Él se tenía por un hombre mucho más listo que su padre y su abuelo. Por eso, había suprimido aquella inade cuada y peligrosa atracción que sentía por una mu jer que no era la correcta.

Aun así, no podía olvidar la última vez que la había visto. En aquella ocasión, Alice lo había mirado con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa desafiante, como diciéndole que estaba se gura de que iba a encontrar un hombre que creyera en el amor.

¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Tal vez por eso no ha bía pedido el divorcio todavía?

Mientras se hacía aquellas preguntas, Jasper tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar cuando una niña irrumpió en la calzada siguiendo a un perro. Frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atrope llarla.

El Ferrari se estrelló contra un muro, pero no le hubiera sucedido nada si otro coche no lo hubiera golpeado. Cuando la segunda colisión se produjo, Jasper sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y se des mayó.

Lo llevaron al hospital con la fotografía de Alice apretada en la mano y avisaron a Lucí, la hermana de su padre. Cuando la mujer de sesenta años llegó al hospital, bastante enfadada, se encon tró con que Jasper había recuperado la consciencia pero tenía amnesia.

-¿Ha avisado usted a la esposa del señor Whitlock? -le preguntó el médico.

-Jasper no está casado -contestó su tía.

-Entonces, ¿quién es esta mujer? -le dijo el mé dico sorprendido mostrándole la fotografía.

Lucí, también sorprendida, estudió la foto grafía y leyó la dedicatoria. ¿Jasper se había casado con una inglesa? ¡Madre mía, qué secretos tenía aquel hombre!

Lucí entendía que no hubiera hecho público su enlace porque odiaba a la prensa, pero, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo a su familia?

En cualquier caso, recibió la noticia con alegría pues eso quería decir que ella se podía marchar al día siguiente con su novio, Dieter, a inaugurar una galería de arte de Milán como tenían previsto.

Con aquello en mente, corrió a llamar a la mis teriosa esposa de su sobrino.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de ****Lynne Graham**, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

Cuando Alice entró en casa y vio a su hermana Cintia preocupada, sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-Ha llamado una mujer mientas estabas fuera... quiero que te sientes antes de decírtelo -dijo Cintia con madurez a pesar de sus diecisiete años.

-No te pongas melodramática -contestó Alice con el ceño fruncido-. Tú estás aquí, de una pieza, y eres la única familia que tengo. ¿Quién ha llamado y qué te ha dicho?

-Jasper Whitlock ha tenido un accidente de coche.

Alice sintió que palidecía.

-¿Ha muerto? -consiguió preguntar.

-No -contestó su hermana pasándole el brazo por los hombros y haciendo que se sentara en el sofá-. La que ha llamado era su tía, pero no hablaba casi nada de inglés...

-¿Está grave? -preguntó Alice temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Tiene una lesión cerebral y me ha parecido que sí era grave. Lo han trasladado a otro hospital, según me ha dicho su tía –contestó Cintia apretándole la mano a su hermana mayor-. Míralo por el lado positivo. Está vivo y mañana podrás estar junto a él.

Alice sintió que se moría por dentro. Jasper, su amor secreto, su marido... al que ni siquiera había besado. Jasper, tan alto y vital, se debatía en aquellos momentos entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital.

Alice rezó para que se recuperara, pero siete años antes sus padres se habían matado en un accidente de tráfico y aquello la hizo estremecerse. Habían esperado un milagro en el hospital, pero ese milagro jamás se produjo.

-¿Tú crees que debería ir para estar a su lado?

¿Se atrevía a hacerlo? Sólo era su esposa de conveniencia, pero eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por su bienestar. Al fin y al cabo, su tía la había llamado. Obviamente, eso quería decir que su familia sabía que estaba casado y que creían que su relación era algo más que un papel.

-Te conozco bien y sabía que ibas a querer estar a su lado, así que te he sacado un billete a Ginebra Por internet para mañana por la mañana -le dijo Cintia.

-Por supuesto que quiero estar a su lado, pero...

-Nada de peros -la interrumpió su hermana-. No quiero que el orgullo te impida correr a su lado. Eres su esposa y seguro que cuando estéis juntos arreglaréis vuestros problemas. Ahora me doy cuenta de cuánto daño hice a vuestra relación.

Alice se quedó de piedra al oír cómo su hermana se echaba la culpa de su aparente ruptura con Jasper.

-Mi relación con Jasper no fue bien, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver en ello -protestó.

-Deja de protegerme. Siempre fui una egoísta. Habíamos perdido a papá y a mamá y como tú sabías que sólo te tenía a ti, ni siquiera te atreviste a presentármelo.

Alice se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de sacar a su hermana de su error.

-Te equivocas, Cintia, las cosas no fueron así.

-Claro que fueron así. Dejaste que te estropeara la boda y el matrimonio. Me mostré horriblemente maleducada con Jasper y te amenacé con irme de casa si me obligabas a irme a vivir a otro país. ¡Me metí entre vosotros dos! –insistió Cintia-. No me puedo creer lo cruel que fui contigo teniendo en cuenta lo enamorada que estabas...

Alice decidió que no era el momento oportuno para contarle a su hermana la verdad.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la tía de Jasper?

-Ha preguntado por ti -mintió Cintia cruzando los dedos a la espalda con la esperanza de que aquella mentira animara a su hermana a correr al lado de su marido.

¿Jasper había preguntado por ella? Alice no daba crédito, pero se sintió feliz. De repente, sintió una fuerza sobrehumana y se dio cuenta de que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él.

¡Jasper la necesitaba!

El hecho de que un hombre tan duro como él pidiera ayuda sólo podía querer decir que estaba muy grave, así que Alice corrió a hacer la maleta.

¿Y la peluquería? -se lamentó mientras guardaba la ropa-. ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de ella? Sally -sugirió su hermana refiriéndose a la mano derecha de Alice-. ¿No dijiste que lo hizo de maravilla cuando tú tuviste la gripe?

Tras haber hablado con Sally y con otra peluquera que solía ir a ayudarlas cuando estaban desbordadas de trabajo, Cintia abrazó a su hermana con fuerza mientras recordaba que Jasper las había ayudado económicamente.

Lo cierto era que le debía mucho. cuatro años atrás, ambas hermanas vivían en un minúsculo apartamento de un barrio lleno de delincuencia. Cintia siempre había sido una chica inteligente y Alice no quería que se quedara sin estudiar por la repentina muerte de sus padres.

Alice sintió que había fracasado cuando su hermana comenzó a frecuentar malas compañías y a no acudir al colegio. En aquella época, ella estaba empezando a formarse como peluquera y no tenía dinero ni para irse a vivir a un barrio mejor ni tiempo para intentar domesticar a aquella adolescente rebelde.

La generosidad de Jasper les había cambiado la vida. Al principio, Alice no había querido aceptar su dinero, pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquel dinero le podía dar la posibilidad de que su hermana volviera al buen camino.

Con lo que Jasper le había dado, se mudaron al barrio de Hounslow y abrió una peluquería. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente, pero no así su relación con él. Lo cierto era que, desde el mismo instante en el que aceptó su dinero, algo entre ellos se había roto.

-Prefiero pagar por los servicios prestados -le había dicho Jasper haciéndola sentir como una prostituta-. Así, no hay malos entendidos.

Cuando a media mañana del día siguiente el doctor Lerther recibió aviso de su secretaria de que la señora Whitlock ya había llegado, fue a su en cuentro y, al ver a la menuda mujer de pelo negro y ojos grises, se dio cuenta de que no era lo que él había esperado.

-Intenté llamarle antes de salir de Inglaterra, pero no pude encontrar el número -se excusó nerviosa.

Alice nunca había estado en un hospital tan impresionante y, aunque había tenido que repetir una y otra vez quién era para que la dejaran entrar, nadie le había dado noticias de cómo estaba Jasper.

Además, se había sorprendido mucho al comprobar que Luci, la tía de Jasper, no la estaba esperando. No le había gustado nada tener que presentarse como la mujer del señor Whitlock, pero no le había quedado más remedio.

-¿Qué tal está Jasper? -preguntó retorciéndose los dedos.

-Físicamente, sólo tiene un enorme dolor de cabeza y unos cuantos moratones -sonrió el médico-. Sin embargo, su memoria ha sufrido daños.

Alice tomó asiento y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Su memoria?

-El señor Whitlock se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Después de un golpe así, lo normal es sentirse desorientado durante un tiempo, pero por desgracia en su caso parece que va a ser más largo de lo normal.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -preguntó Alice con la boca seca.

-Le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas y todas arrojan el mismo resultado: Jasper confunde las fechas.

-¿Las fechas?

-Ha olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida -le informó el médico-. Está perfectamente restablecido y recuerda todo lo demás sin ningún problema, pero esos últimos cinco años están borrados.

-¿Está usted seguro? -preguntó Alice con incredulidad.

-Sí, ni siquiera se acuerda del accidente.

-¿Cómo le ha podido pasar una cosa así? -preguntó Alice preocupada.

-No es raro perder la memoria después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera es necesario un golpe, basta con un trauma emocional o un estrés prolongado para que se produzca un episodio de amnesia, pero no es el caso de su marido. En cualquier caso, irá recuperando la memoria poco a poco.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Cuando le informamos de que su cabeza omitía cinco años enteros de su vida, se mostró muy sorprendido.

-No me extraña...

-Antes de decírselo, el señor Whitlock quería que le diéramos el alta para volver a trabajar. Es obvio que para un hombre con un carácter tan fuerte y una mente tan trabajadora es difícil aceptar un incidente inexplicable.

Alice se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que, si Jasper había olvidado los últimos cinco años de su vida, ni siquiera se acordaría de ella.

-Es una suerte para nosotros que haya venido usted porque le va a ser de gran ayuda -dijo el médico.

-¿Luci no está?

-Creo que se ha ido esta mañana para acudir a un compromiso social -contestó el doctor Lerther.

Atónita, Alice tragó saliva. «¡Muchas gracias, tía Luci!», pensó para sí. Era evidente que en aquella familia no se querían mucho. Entonces, Alice se sintió todavía mucho más en deuda con él y se dio cuenta de que se moría por verlo.

Le pareció deshonesto por su parte seguir haciéndose pasar por su esposa, pero no podía hacer nada porque le había prometido que jamás revelaría a nadie las condiciones en las que se habían casado.

Por eso, decidió decir la verdad a medias.

-Jasper y yo hemos estado... distanciados -declaró.

-Le agradezco su sinceridad y le aseguro que esto no saldrá de aquí, pero me gustaría pedirle que no le contara usted al paciente nada que lo pudiera preocupar -le rogó el médico-. Aunque él no quiere admitirlo, todavía está en observación y no queremos que nada impida su completa recuperación.

Alice asintió.

-Es una suerte que esté usted aquí porque su marido necesita a alguien cerca en quien poder confiar. No se deje engañar, está débil.

-No me puedo imaginar a Jasper débil -contestó Alice con un nudo en la garganta.

-Le ruego que haga usted de escudo protector entre él y todos los empleados que van a querer llenarle la cabeza de preocupaciones. El Banco Whitlock debe sobrevivir de momento sin él. El señor Whitlock necesita tranquilidad y, además, ya su pondrá usted que es mejor que su condición no llegue a la prensa para que el mundo financiero no se tambalee.

A Alice el mundo financiero le importaba muy poco, pero Jasper le importaba mucho y se prometió a sí misma que iba a estar a su lado hasta que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

-¿Lo puedo ver?

El médico recordó la sorpresa de su paciente cuando se le informó de que estaba casado y, ante la pregunta de Alice, se imaginó a una adorable cristiana a la que estaban a punto de tirar a los leones.

Rezó para que Alice Whitlock fuera más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, fuera capaz de hacerle frente a su despótico marido. Lo cierto era que el doctor Lerther no tenía muchas esperanzas de que así fuera.

Alice tomó aire y siguió a la enfermera. Estaba a punto de volver a ver al único hombre que la había hecho llorar en la vida...

* * *

bueno, alice ya va al encuentro de jasper.. q pasara ahoraa?

si quieren saberlo dejenme un bonito comentario!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

ESTOY casado, pensó Jasper. No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiera elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre aparte de estar enfermo.

A pesar de que sólo tenía treinta años, le pareció que había sacrificado su libertad. Había terminado cometiendo el mismo error que su padre y su abuelo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero jamás había creído en el amor, así que tenía la esperanza de que su matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Estaba seguro de que su esposa sería una mujer alta y castaña porque ése era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba, provendría de buena familia y tendría dinero. Tal vez, fuera economista o trabajara en banca. Aquello lo alivió en cierta manera.

Quizás, se había dado cuenta trabajando con ella de que eran almas gemelas en el terreno profesional. Aquello sería perfecto pues se trataría de una mujer callada y distante que sabría respetar su apretado horario de trabajo y no se quejaría por no verlo.

En aquel momento, llamaron a la puerta. Jasper, estaba mirando por la ventana y se giró.

-¿Te importa cerrar los ojos para que entre? -preguntó una vocecilla en inglés.

Primera sorpresa. Se había casado con una extranjera con acento pueblerino. Segunda sorpresa. Hablaba como una adolescente y pedía cosas estúpidas.

-¿Jasper?

Jasper apretó los labios con impaciencia y accedió.

-Supongo que tú también estás nervioso por mi presencia, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte -añadió Alice.

Jasper se volvió a girar hacia la ventana. Tercera sorpresa. Una mujer que no hacía ni un minuto que acababa de llegar y ya lo había puesto de los nervios.

-Me he emocionado cuando me han dicho que habías preguntado por mí... -dijo Alice cerrando la puerta y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he preguntado por ti? -contestó Jasper con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por ti si ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti?

-Dios mío, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama? -preguntó Alice preocupada.

-¿Tienes una lista de comentarios estúpidos o te salen sin esfuerzo? -le espetó Jasper girándose hacia ella.

Al estar tan cerca de él, a Alice le pareció que su altura era amenazante, pero, a pesar de eso y de la horrible pregunta que le acababa de hacer, se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él.

No había olvidado lo increíblemente guapo y lo sorprendentemente sexy que era aquel hombre, pero eso no impidió que se quedara mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Jasper no sonrió y aquello no la sorprendió. No solía sonreír a menudo y, además, en aquellos momentos no debía de tener ningún motivo para sonreír. Aunque jamás lo hubiera reconocido, Alice estaba segura de que debía de estar muy asustado.

-Detesto el sarcasmo -le dijo.

-Y yo detesto las preguntas estúpidas -contestó Jasper.

Aquella mujer era mucho más bajita que él y no debía de tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Tenía unos ojos grises del color del mar durante la tormenta y el pelo Negro con las puntas teñidas de rosa.

¿De rosa? Jasper decidió que debía de ser el efecto de la luz.

Tenía pecas por la nariz y unos labios carnosos de color cereza que hubieran tentado a un santo, Jasper sintió que se le endurecía la entrepierna y se sorprendió sobremanera pues siempre había controlado las reacciones de su cuerpo, incluso siendo un adolescente.

Se fijó en el impresionante cuerpo en forma de reloj de arena de su esposa y la erección se hizo todavía más acuciante. Tenía pechos voluminosos y bien formados, cintura de avispa y caderas de lo más femeninas.

Cuarta sorpresa. Su mujer no iba bien vestida, pero tenía un potencial sexual que era pura dinamita. Jasper creyó comprender por qué se había casado con ella.

-Deberías estar en la cama -dijo Alice encontrándose con aquellos ojos color miel que jamás había olvidado.

-¿Sueles decirme siempre lo que tengo que hacer?

-¿Tú qué crees? -contestó Alice mirándolo a los ojos.

Alice sintió que la boca se le secaba y que las piernas le flaqueaban. Sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y que el sujetador le estaba pequeño. Los pechos se le habían hinchado y sentía los pezones erectos y una cascada entre las piernas.

Alice sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada por controlarlo. Estaba ante el hombre que había estado a punto de hacer que le ofreciera su virginidad por una noche de sexo sin ataduras.

Lo deseó desde el primer momento en que lo vio y, si el hubiera mostrado cualquier interés por ella, el orgullo y la dignidad no le hubieran impedido entregarle su virginidad.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Jasper consiguió dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer sería una idiota -murmuró-. Y no creo que tú seas de ésas.

-No, pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácilmente -contestó Alice con la cabeza muy alta-. Después de todo lo que te ha pasado, deberías estar en la cama.

Ya no necesito a los médicos -le aseguró Jasper-. Lo siento mucho si has estado preocupada, pero me vuelvo al trabajo.

-No lo dirás en serio -dijo Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio, deberías saberlo. En cualquier caso, no necesito tu opinión —insistió Jasper con frialdad.

-Te guste o no, te la voy a dar -le espetó Alice-. ¡A lo mejor te crees que haciéndote el duro me vas a convencer de que no te pasa nada, pero a mí me parece que te estás comportando como un imbécil!

-No te consiento... -dijo Jasper mirándola con furia.

-Tienes amnesia y no piensas con claridad.

-Yo siempre pienso con claridad -contestó Jasper.

-Si vuelves a trabajar, será como decir que no tienes ningún problema y no pienso consentir que lo hagas.

-Contéstame a una pregunta -sonrió Jasper-. Antes del accidente de coche, ¿nos estábamos divorciando?

-¡Que yo sepa, no! -contestó Alice con las manos sobre las caderas-. Eres un hombre muy inteligente, pero también muy cabezota y poco práctico. De ahora en adelante, debo encargarme de que no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, así que vuelve a la cama y tranquilízate.

Jasper la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. No sé cómo te atreves a pensar que tú tienes ese derecho.

-Tal vez, porque soy tu esposa -le espetó Alice-. No pienso pedirte perdón por intentar protegerte de ti mismo. Si vuelves al banco, los empleados se van a dar cuenta de que te pasa algo...

-No me pasa nada, sólo estoy atravesando por una fase temporal de leve desorientación...

-Sí, ya me han dicho que te has olvidado de buena parte de tu vida -contestó Alice acalorada-. A mí no me parece ninguna tontería y creo que es mucho más peligroso de lo que tú te crees. Va a haber empleados y clientes que no vas a reconocer, situaciones que no vas a entender y ocasiones en las que vas a meter la pata. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, no vas a tener ni idea de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos cinco años en el trabajo. ¿A quién le vas a confiar tu trabajo para no hacer el ridículo? A nadie, ¿ver dad? Tú, Jasper, no confías en nadie más que en ti mismo.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con actitud desafiante y se dio cuenta de que Jasper se llevaba la mano a la frente y de que le temblaban los labios.

-Siéntate -le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia la butaca que tenía detrás.

-No necesito...

- ¡Cállate y siéntate! -le ordenó Alice observándolo mientras se sentaba.

-Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza -protestó él.

Demasiado tarde. Alice ya había apretado el mando que avisaba a la enfermera y el doctor Lerther ya estaba allí.

Jasper se había dado cuenta de que su esposa estaba realmente preocupada por él. A aquella mujer se le veía lo que pensaba en la cara. Tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación y se mordía las uñas mientras esperaba a que el médico le dijera algo.

Jasper no podía dejar de mirarla. Parecía realmente asustada, hasta el punto de que se estaba estremeciendo. Le debía de haber gritado precisamente por eso. Se veía que lo apreciaba.

Seguro que aprecia más mi dinero», pensó Jasper.

Había visto a muy buenas actrices, pero lo cierto era que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había salido se hubieran dejado torturar antes de morderse una uña.

Su esposa era más complicada y menos predecible de lo que había imaginado. Bajo aquella fachada femenina se escondía un genio y una pasión exacerbados.

Jasper estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres le dijeran a todo que sí, nunca se las había visto con una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a gritarle.

Lo cierto era que jamás discutía con nadie, hombre o mujer; las discusiones no formaban parte de su vida porque nadie quería verlo furioso.

Alice se sentía terriblemente culpable. Jasper todavía no se había recuperado del accidente y ella se había enfadado con él. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

Normalmente, nunca se enfadaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Se había quedado mirándola como si no se pudiera creer que estuviera gritándole. No debía de estar acostumbrado a que nadie le gritara.

Alice tomó aire y lo miró.

Seguía siendo tan guapo, elegante y masculino como hacía cuatro años, recordó el preciso instante en el que lo había visto por primera vez. Fue cuando había entrado hablando por el móvil en la peluquería donde ella trabajaba.

Al ver cómo iba vestido y cómo se comportaba, Alice comprendió enseguida que, como ya les había pasado a otras personas, se había confundido de peluquería porque había una mucho más exclusiva en la misma calle.

En el mismo instante en el que Jasper se disponía a irse, algo había hecho que Alice fuera hacia él. ¿Algo? El hecho de que fuera tan impresionantemente guapo que hubiera sido capaz de quedarse una semana sin comer para tener una foto suya.

No podía permitir que saliera de su vida así como así.

-Siga hablando por teléfono mientras le corto el pelo -le había dicho poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no se fuera.

Tal y como había esperado, por no reconocer que había cometido un error, Jasper se dejó llevar.

La miró perplejo, pero siguió hablando por teléfono mientras se sentaba y Alice comenzaba a cortarle el pelo.

Cuando terminó, le entregó un cheque y salió del establecimiento. Al mirar el cheque, Alice no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Salió corriendo tras él, pero Jasper le dijo que era la propina.

-Es demasiado... -murmuró Alice mientras Jasper se encogía de hombros y se introducía en una limusina con chofer.

Alice volvió al presente y vio que Jasper había recobrado el color y estaba de nuevo en pie.

-¿No estarías mejor sentado? -le dijo mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-Nos vamos a casa —contestó Jasper ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Doctor? -insistió Alice.

-Lo cierto es que no hay razón física para que su marido siga en la clínica -sonrió el hombre.

-Físicamente estoy muy bien y lo otro... ya se me pasará -anunció Jasper muy seguro de sí mismo.

«Nos vamos a casa», había dicho.

¿A qué casa? No era el momento de preguntarlo, delante del médico y de la enfermera, así que Alice no tuvo más remedio que seguir a Jasper hasta el ascensor. Una vez en la planta baja, le informaron de que su equipaje ya estaba en el coche que los iba a llevar.

-¿Dónde estabas ayer cuando tuve el accidente? -le preguntó Jasper.

-En Londres... eh... tengo un negocio allí -contestó Alice preguntándose qué guión iba a seguir.

Los estaba esperando una limusina de cristales tintados. El chofer se quitó la gorra y les abrió la puerta. Al verse en un coche tan lujoso, Alice tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos casados? -le preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que sería mejor que no te diera demasiados datos -contestó Alice.

-Quiero saberlo todo -insistió él poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

Sorprendida por la facilidad con la que la había tocado, Alice se estremeció.

-Tu médico ha dicho que hay que ir diciéndote las cosas poco a poco.

-Eso lo ha dicho el médico, pero yo no opino lo mismo.

-Siento mucho decirte que no pienso arriesgarme a que no te recuperes, así que voy a seguir los consejos del doctor Lerther –insistió Alice.

-Eso es una tontería.

-Dentro de unos días, habrás recuperado la memoria por completo -le recordó Alice-. Será mucho mejor así.

-¿Y mientras tanto? -preguntó Jasper mirándola a la boca y dejándola sin aliento.

Alice sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y la mente se le quedó en blanco.

-¿Mientras tanto? -repitió como un loro.

-Tú y yo -le aclaró Jasper mirándola con interés y haciéndola enrojecer-. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con una esposa a la que no recuerdo?

-No hace falta que hagas nada. Simplemente, tienes que confiar en ella porque va a cuidar de ti contestó Alice sintiéndose como una adolescente enamoriscada.

¿Por qué estaba pendiente de todas y cada una de sus palabras? ¿Por qué lo miraba así? Se enfureció consigo misma por ser tan débil. Tenía que apoyarlo como una amiga, nada más. Y nada menos.

-¿Me vas a cuidar? -dijo Jasper divertido.

Nadie lo había cuidado en su vida porque no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo, pero no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que Alice lo había dicho con sinceridad y buena intención.

-Para eso he venido... -contestó Alice sintiéndose fuera de control al tenerlo tan cerca.

Mientras hablaba, Jasper le acarició el labio inferior haciendo que la temperatura corporal le subiera por las nubes.

-Estás temblando -murmuró Jasper con voz ronca acercándose a ella-. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, esta situación resulta de lo más estimulante.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Alice sorprendida.

-Una esposa a la que no recuerdo -contestó Jasper-. Una mujer con la que he tenido que compartir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos resulta una perfecta desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante, cara mía. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

* * *

**que tal? que hara Jasper ahora y sobre todo como reaccionara alice... si quieren saberlo dejenme un review..**

**prometo actualizar lo antes posible..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Alice sintió que se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. ¿Una situación erótica de lo más estimulante? ¿Una mujer con la que había compartido mil momentos íntimos?

Jasper se creía que era una esposa normal, claro. ¿Como iba a imaginar las circunstancias en las que se habían casado hacía cuatro años?

Es una manera de verlo -contestó intentando que no se le notara lo incómoda que estaba.

-Te sonrojas como una adolescente -comentó jasper divertido.

-¡Sólo contigo! -contestó alice furiosa porque sabía que estaba como un tomate.

En el colegio, aquella facilidad para sonrojarse le había valido las bromas de sus compañeros. Menos mal que había conseguido controlarlo al hacerse mayor. Sin embargo, parecía que con jasper no le funcionaba.

-No debemos de llevar mucho tiempo casados comentó él abrazándola. -¡No! -exclamó Alice.

Jasper sonrió. Aquella mujer era pequeñita, pero tenía carácter.

-No te preocupes... por besar a mi mujer no voy a recaer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó alice como una tonta-. No creo que sea buena idea que nos besemos... todavía...

-No pasa nada -insistió Jasper divirtiéndose por la preocupación de su esposa ante la posibilidad de que un poco de sexo le sentara mal-. Tómatelo como un experimento. Puede que me haga recordar cosas, bella mía.

-Jasper...

Alice no quería que se echara atrás, se moría por experimentar lo que una vez le había sido negado, así que ladeó la cabeza y dejó que la besara.

Inmediatamente, sintió que el cuerpo se le convertía en fuego líquido y, al poco tiempo, se encontró gimiendo de placer.

-Hemos llegado a casa -anunció Jasper apartándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Sorprendida por su propia reacción apasionada, Alice intentó recuperar la compostura. En lo más profundo de sí, habría preferido que no hubieran llegado todavía. Habría dejado que le hubiera hecho el amor allí mismo, en la limusina, y jasper se debía de haber dado cuenta.

Se sentía avergonzada por haber llegado tan lejos. ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirarlo a la cara? Se había comportado como una muerta de hambre.

¿A qué estaba jugando? jasper se había fiado de ella y, precisamente por esa confianza, ella tenía que comportarse con cabeza y mantener las distancias entre ellos.

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, alice miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. jasper vivía en una inmisión rodeada de altos muros en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y suelos de mármol.

Alice notó que el mayordomo que había acudido a darles la bienvenida la miraba con curiosidad.

¡Dios mío! -exclamó jasper en ese momento.

alice lo miró. Había algo que lo había sorprendido.

Vamos arriba -lo urgió.

Mientras la seguía, jasper se preguntó qué hacía el cuadro, el favorito de su abuelo, en el vestíbulo de su casa.

Ahora estoy contigo... me acabo de acordar de una cosa -le dijo alice al llegar a la planta de arriba.

Acto seguido, bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue en busca del mayordomo.

-Hola, debe de estar usted preguntándose quién soy -le dijo en voz baja.

-No, es usted una amiga del señor whitlock contestó el hombre.

-Bueno... lo cierto es que soy su esposa -confesó alice-. Me llamo alice, ¿y usted?

-Yo soy Humberto, señora -contestó el mayordomo visiblemente sorprendido.

-Por favor, Humberto, no quiero que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.

Humberto la miró con incredulidad.

-Haga lo que le digo -le ordenó alice.

Acto seguido, volvió junto a Jasper, que la tomó en brazos y la besó en la boca.

-¿Jasper? -exclamó Alice sorprendida-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Jasper se rió de manera sensual y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

-No quiero más interrupciones -contestó.

-Por favor, bájame... -rogó Alice-. Se supone que tienes que descansar.

Jasper la dejó en una enorme cama.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo, cara.

Alice se puso en pie.

-Así no descansarás -dijo sonrojándose.

Jasper se desabrochó la corbata y se la quitó.

-Aunque no me acuerde de los últimos cinco años de mi vida, sé que no soy una persona tranquila y que, cuando no estoy trabajando, necesito hacer algo.

-Pero no esto -contestó alice con la respiración entrecortada-. Crees que te quieres acostar conmigo, pero en realidad no es así, de verdad.

-No me puedo creer que me haya casado con una mujer que le da tanta importancia al sexo -se burló jasper.

-Me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo digo –insistió alice retorciéndose las manos nerviosa —. Ahora mismo, esto no te viene bien...

Deja que sea yo el que decida eso -sonrió Jasper.

De repente, su sonrisa se tornó una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Alice preocupada.

Jasper la miró intensamente.

-Clemente, mi abuelo, ha muerto... por eso el cuadro de Matisse está en mi casa en lugar de estar en el Castello. ¿Ha muerto?

Alice palideció.

No me ocultes información -le advirtió su marido.

Alice asintió.

-Sí, lo siento. Tu abuelo murió hace cuatro años...

-¿Cómo murió?

-De un ataque al corazón. Creo que fue muy repentino -contestó Alice rezando para que no preguntara más detalles.

Jasper se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los ventanales. Era obvio que quería estar solo, pero Alice intentó acercarse a él.

-Jasper... -murmuró sintiendo lástima por él.

-Vete a ver qué hay de cena -contestó Jasper secamente.

-Me importa un bledo lo que haya de cena. Por favor, no me apartes de ti. Yo también lo pasé muy mal cuando murió mi abuela...

-No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos con la gente -le espetó Jasper.

-Está bien -dijo alice saliendo de la habitación enfurecida.

Una vez en el pasillo, se encontró con Humberto y con otro hombre que llevaba su equipaje.

-Señora -le dijo el criado abriéndole la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza.

Alice entró en su dormitorio, una habitación aparte de la de Jasper, y se quedó maravillada por los muebles. Sin embargo, el enfado no se le había pasado y, al mirarse al espejo, comprobó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta como para dejar que una palabra fuera de tono de Jasper la pusiera así?

Alice tomó aire para calmarse y siguió a Humberto fuera de la habitación.

-Le agradecería que me enseñara la casa -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba segura de que Jasper comenzaría a recobrar la memoria en un par de días y se preguntó si entonces le agradecería su ayuda.

Si por Humberto hubiera sido, le habría enseñado el interior de todos y cada uno de las despensas de la casa, pero Alice le dijo que se diera prisa. Así, visitó todas las estancias, que eran muchas, y llegaron a la cocina.

Allí, Humberto le presentó al cocinero francés, que le besó la mano y salió al jardín para traerle una flor amarilla que Alice se colocó en el pelo antes de subir a ducharse para bajar a cenar.

Una vez en su habitación, comprobó que le habian deshecho el equipaje y que su ropa ya estaba colgada en el armario. Acto seguido, se dio una ducha de ensueño mientras sonreía ante el lujo que la rodeaba.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con que- Jasper la estaba esperando y aquello la hizo pararse en seco

Me encanta la rosa que llevas en el pelo -murmuró jasper.

Me la ha regalado tu cocinero -contestó alice Tocándose la flor.

jasper se había quitado el traje y se había puesto unos pantalones informales y una camisa azul. Estaba tan guapo que alice no podía parar de mirarlo.

jasper enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que lo que había hecho el cocinero le parecía una impertinencia, pero entendía por qué lo había hecho. Su esposa tenía una piel de porcelana, ojos grises como una tormenta del norte y una boca tan provocativa como una cereza.

Jasper sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba y se preguntó si siempre que la veía la deseaba así por que en aquellos momentos lo único en lo que podía pensar era en zambullirse dentro de aquel maravilloso cuerpo.

Alice sólo llevaba puesto un albornoz y se sintió vulnerable de repente, pero al encontrarse con la acalorada mirada de Jasper la timidez se tornó deseo. El fuego abrasador que recorría sus venas era tan intenso que le impedía moverse.

El ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad.

-Te deseo, cara -declaró Jasper.

Aquella confesión le hizo sentir placer y dolor a partes iguales. Muchas veces había fantaseado con aquel momento mágico, el momento en el que jasper la miraría milagrosamente como a una mujer deseable.

Y ahora aquel sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. jasper acababa de decir que la deseaba, pero alice no podía correr hacia él, como hacía en sus sueños, porque en realidad jasper no la deseaba.

Lo que le ocurría era que acababa de expresar un deseo natural por una mujer que en realidad era una ilusión: su esposa, la mujer con la que él creía tener un matrimonio normal y en quien creía que podía confiar.

Pero alice no era esa esposa, sólo era una mujer a la que jasper había pagado para que se casara con él, una mujer que no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Y, para colmo, no era de su clase social ni tenía tanto dinero como él.

-alice... -dijo jasper frunciendo el ceño al verla dudar.

-No tenemos este tipo de relación -protestó alice.

Jasper la tomó de la muñeca.

-No te entiendo...

Alice sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, pero sabía que tenía que renunciar a aquello por el bien de Jasper.

-Mira, no es importante, así que no te debes preocupar por ello. No soy una persona importante en tu vida y, cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad y yo me alegraré de no haber bajado la guardia.

jasper la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué has hecho para que te trate así?

-¡No he hecho nada! -se defendió alice.

jasper le apretó la muñeca sin darse cuenta.

-Me estás haciendo daño...

jasper la soltó inmediatamente y le pidió disculpas, pero no olvidó de lo que estaban hablando.

-Explícame eso que has dicho de que no eres una persona importante en mi vida.

-Te pasas el día entero ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí -murmuró alice.

-Si me has sido infiel, dímelo, haz el equipaje y vete.

-No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no te he sido infiel -contestó alice dándose cuenta de que en lugar de ayudarlo a estar tranquilo lo estaba preocupando cada vez más.

-Los hombres de mi familia tenemos la mala costumbre de casarnos con mujeres infieles apuntó jasper con brusquedad-. Claro que tampoco dudamos mucho en divorciarnos.

-Me lo tomo como una advertencia -contestó alice intentando sonreír y entrando en el baño.

Una vez a solas, Jasper recordó lo que Alice le acababa de decir y no daba crédito.

«No tenemos este tipo de relación».

«No soy una persona importante en tu vida».

«Te pasas el día ocupado con el trabajo y no sueles reparar en mí».

¿Pero qué clase de matrimonio tenían? ¿Y por qué tenían habitaciones separadas? ¿Lo habría elegido él? Por lo que alice había dicho, su relación era lo que jasper quería que fuese.

Aquello lo enfurecía pues suponía un fracaso y la palabra fracaso no iba con él. El era perfeccionista, pero parecía que su matrimonio estaba muy lejos de ser perfecto. Su esposa acababa de sugerirle que era un adicto al trabajo indiferente a sus necesidades.

Le costaba creer que no se acostaba con ella, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar? Tal vez, por eso se había sentido tan sorprendida cuando la había besado en la limusina. jasper recordó que tras la sorpresa había llegado la pasión y se dijo que todo tenía solución.

Alice se puso una falda negra por encima de la rodilla y un top verde y llamó a su hermana, a la que había decidido contarle la verdad de su matrimonio con Jasper cuando todo aquello terminara.

Cuando bajó, Humberto la acompañó al comedor, en el que lucía espléndida la luz de las velas y en cuya mesa se había dispuesto una magnífica vajilla de porcelana, una estupenda cristalería y una preciosa cubertería de plata.

-Esto es precioso -le estaba diciendo Alice al mayordomo cuando llegó Jasper. -¿Qué celebramos?

-Que te han dado el alta –contestó Alice levantando su copa de vino con manos temblorosas.

-Se me ha ocurrido un tema de conversación normal -le informó Jasper—. Háblame de tu familia.

A Alice no le importaba hablarle de los suyos, así que se sentó dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en Francia cuando yo tenía dieciséis años -explicó-. Mi hermana, Cintia, tenía once.

-¿Y quién se hizo cargo de vosotras?

-La prima de mi padre -contestó Alice omitiendo que aquella había sido una etapa de su vida espantosa-. Ahora, mi hermana está en un internado.

-¿Aquí, en Suiza?

-No, en Inglaterra.

-¿Y tienes más familia?

-No. Tenía a mi abuela, pero murió. Era italiana y ella me enseñó a hablar italiano.

-¿Y por qué no hablas en italiano conmigo?

-Porque lo entiendo casi todo, pero me da vergüenza hablar...

-Ha llegado el momento de cambiar eso -declaró Jasper con decisión.

-No sé -insistió Alice-. ¡Ya te reíste una vez de cómo hablo italiano! Me dijiste que parecía una paleta porque muchas de las palabras que usaba ya estaban obsoletas.

-Estaría tomándote el pelo, cara -contestó Jasper.

No, no le estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad, Jasper se había enfadado porque la peluquera había entendido una conversación en italiano que él creía confidencial.

-La verdad es que terminamos discutiendo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Era mejor permanecer en silencio y concentrarse en la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Alice tomó tres copas de vino, pero no tomó café y anunció que se iba pronto a la cama porque estaba muy cansada.

-Pero si no son ni las ocho -apuntó Jasper con amabilidad.

-Nunca me acuesto tarde -contestó Alice poniéndose en pie.

Jasper también se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta que debes contestar.

Alice lo miró asustada.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió que durmiéramos en habitaciones separadas?

-A ti -contestó Alice pensando que era la única respuesta lógica.

Jasper sonrió y Alice sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Cuando Jasper le soltó la mano, dio un paso atrás y, aunque le temblaban las piernas, consiguió darle las buenas noches e irse a su habitación.

Diez minutos después, con los dientes ya cepillados y la cara limpia de maquillaje, Alice apagó la luz y se metió en la cama con un suspiro, pero lo cierto era que no tenía sueño y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó los primeros encuentros con Jasper.

Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca la había invitado a salir. Había vuelto aproximadamente una vez al mes a la peluquería donde ella trabajaba. Al ver la limusina que tenía y las propinas que dejaba, la dueña de la peluquería había insistido en atenderlo personalmente la próxima vez que fuera, pero para sorpresa de Alice. Jasper había insistido en que quería que lo atendiera ella.

-¿Te acordabas de cómo me llamaba? -le preguntó emocionada.

-No, pero le he dicho cómo eras.

-¿Y cómo soy?

-¿Siempre hablas tanto?

-Si me dices cómo me has descrito, me callo.

-Bajita, con los labios pintados de morado y botas de pocero.

Desde luego, no era una descripción que halagara precisamente a una mujer, pero a los cinco minutos Alice ya se había olvidado y le estaba preguntando cuántos años tenía e intentando averiguar si estaba casado o no.

Jasper nunca hablaba con ella, pero no le importaba que ella hablara. Cuando le preguntó cómo se ganaba la vida, él contestó que trabajaba en un banco. Poco después, alice vio en el periódico que jasper no trabajaba en un banco sino que era el dueño del Banco whitlock.

En otra de sus visitas, Alice lo había oído hablar por teléfono lamentándose de la muerte de su abuelo y de la posibilidad de perder el hogar familiar, que adoraba. Cuando colgó el teléfono, ella se ofreció a casarse con él para impedir aquello.

-¿Por qué no? -había insistido roja de la cabeza a los pies cuando él la había mirado con las cejas enarcadas.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer una sugerencia parecida, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer o a decir lo que fuera con tal de que Jasper se fijara en ella.

-Se me ocurren muchas razones -contestó él con dureza.

-Seguramente porque eres un hombre muy prudente que se dedica a complicar las cosas -insistió Alice-. Lo cierto es que tienes un problema sencillo de resolver porque lo único que necesitas es una esposa de mentira para que no te quiten tu casa y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

-No voy a seguir hablando de este tema contigo. Además, te has metido en una conversación privada.

-Entonces, pídele a alguna amiga que te ayude. No seas tan orgulloso -le había aconsejado Alice.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar italiano como una paleta?

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a mi italiano? -le había espetado Alice ante aquel insulto.

-Utilizas palabras arcaicas y expresiones de la Edad Media -rió Jasper.

-¡A veces, eres increíblemente maleducado!

-Has interrumpido una conversación confidencial y me has propuesto algo completamente fuera de lo normal -contestó Jasper a modo de disculpa-. ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?

-Sólo quería ayudarte...

-¿Por qué? No nos conocemos de nada.

-Tienes razón -contestó Alice dolida pero encogiéndose de hombros-. No he dicho nada.

-Cuando te enfadas te pones fea.

-¿No hay nada en mí que te guste? —preguntó Alice con esperanza.

-No -contestó Jasper con sequedad.

-Venga, seguro que sí —insistió ella.

Jasper sonrió, algo que hacía en contadas ocasiones, y Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, pero allí se terminó todo.

Tres semanas después, la llamó por teléfono y la citó en el restaurante de un hotel, pero para que no se hiciera ilusiones le aclaró que iban a hablar de negocios.

Mientras le explicaba las condiciones del matrimonio de conveniencia, Alice se dio cuenta de que se le había quitado el apetito. Cuando Jasper le ofreció una ingente suma de dinero como compensación a aquel favor que estaba dispuesta a hacerle, Alice se negó.

-Piénsalo detenidamente y ya hablaremos.

-Si hubiera querido dinero, no me habría ofrecido a hacer esto. No me parece bien aceptar dinero por casarme. Tú lo único que quieres es no perder la casa que ha pertenecido a tu familia durante generaciones y a mí no me parece bien aceptar dinero para hacerte ese favor.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días se lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que el dinero que Jasper le ofrecía les haría la vida más fácil a su hermana y a ella. Podrían mudarse a un barrio mejor y podría abrir su propia peluquería para estar más tiempo con Cintia.

Al final, Alice acabó aceptando una décima parte de la cantidad que Jasper le había ofrecido en un principio. En cuando aceptó el cheque, se dio cuenta de que había perdido su respeto.

Alice suspiró, pues el pasado ya nadie podía cambiarlo y volvió al presente. Unos segundos después, oyó una puerta que se abría y Jasper encendió la luz.

Alice se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras le apartaba la colcha y la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó mortificada.

-A partir de ahora, vamos a dormir juntos, cara -contestó Jasper llevándola a su dormitorio.

-No me parece una buena idea -murmuró Alice.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bueno lo prometido es deuda aqui tienen otro capitulo de esta Historia...**_  
_** Actualizare lo mas pronto posible..**_

_**algun comentario?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de **__******Lynne Graham**_, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero hacerles una pregunta y es la siguiente..  
**_

_**¿Quieren que elimine la historia?  
**_

_**lo pregunto porque eh recibido varios comentarios en los cuales me piden que elimine la historia, porque es una adaptacion donde siempre yo é dejado en claro desde el principio que esta lo es. Asi que espero su respuesta y dependiendo de esto continuo o elimino las historias.**_

* * *

_** VUELVO Y REPITO:****  
**_

_****__**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de **__******LYNNE GRAHAM**_, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

* * *

Jasper dejó a Alice sobre la cama. El deseo le sonrojaba las mejillas y el camisón azul que llevaba no era precisamente modesto. Lo cierto era que a Alice le gustaba llevar lencería refinada estando sola porque la hacía sentirse una mujer glamurosa, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tener público, así que se apresuró a sentarse y taparse las piernas con la sábana.

Jasper se desabrochó la camisa y se quitó los zapatos. Alice se quedó sin aliento. Se dijo que debía apartar la mirada, pero no pudo. Tenía veintitrés años y nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo. Jamás había estado a solas en la misma habitación con un hombre.

¿Por qué? Porque seguía siendo virgen. En cierto sentido, estaba convencida de que seguía siéndolo precisamente porque había conocido a Jasper y había decidido que quería lo que no podía tener.

A los diecinueve años había descubierto que el deseo físico cortaba como un cuchillo y aniquilaba el raciocinio y el orgullo. Aunque cuando se conocieron él no sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él, cuando se separaron Alice había comparado a todos los hombres que habían aparecido en su vida con Jasper.

Ninguno había dado la talla. -Me voy a duchar, bella mía... -No soy guapa, así que no me llames así -contestó Alice apartando los ojos de aquellos músculos perfectos y bronceados.

Jasper se arrodilló junto a la cama y la miró. -Si te digo que eres guapa es porque lo eres -le aseguró. -Pero...

-Tienes un cuerpo precioso... -Soy bajita...

-Sí, pero tus curvas son maravillosas. Desde que te he visto, he querido agarrarte en brazos y depositarte en mi cama y aquí estás.

Jasper se puso en pie y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

-Deberías descansar -insistió Alice apartando la mirada muy a su pesar.

-Duérmete y deja de discutir -rió Jasper. Se reía, sonreía. Parecía feliz y aquello a Alice se le hacía extraño. Se giró y se dijo que no pasaba nada por compartir la cama. Además, era una cama grandísima, pero... ¿y si Jasper se acercaba a su lado en mitad de la noche y se ponía cariñoso?

¿Lo rechazaría? Sabía que no. Lágrimas de rabia se incrustaron en sus ojos y parpadeó furiosa para acabar con ellas.

La voz de su conciencia le recordó que Jasper recuperaría la memoria pronto y Alice se preguntó cómo se sentiría si hubiera habido algo físico entre ellos para entonces. Era un hombre soltero y sofisticado y seguramente el sexo para él no sería nada serio. Si ella conseguía comportarse de manera también casual, Jasper creería que para ella tampoco había significado nada.

Alice se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma de que no pasaría nada por acostarse con Jasper.

-¿Sigues despierta, cara?

Al oír su voz, Alice sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y lo miró.

Sólo llevaba una toalla anudada a la cintura y las gotas de agua le resbalaban desde el pelo y le caían por el torso.

Alice asintió bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper, que se sentó en el borde de la cama y apartó la sábana.

-Quiero verte -le dijo con voz ronca.

Alice sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Quiero verte todo... -añadió Jasper.

Alice iba a decir que no, de verdad, iba a negarse, pero entonces cometió el error de mirarse en aquellos impresionantes ojos castaños y perdió la razón.

-Jasper...

-Me encanta cómo dices mi nombre -contestó besándola en los labios con delicadeza.

Acto seguido, su lengua pidió paso y se introdujo en su boca. Alice no pudo evitar gemir y acariciarle el pelo.

-Tienes una boca increíble -dijo Jasper tomándola en brazos y colocándola a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

-No deberíamos... -le advirtió Alice sorprendida-. No podemos hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Jasper desabrochándole el camisón y dejando sus pechos al descubierto-. Santo cielo... eres preciosa...

Alice se sonrojó de pies a cabeza mientras Jasper jugueteaba con sus pezones. Se sentía intimidada y emocionada a la vez por sus caricias. En ese momento, Jasper inclinó la cabeza y sus labios siguieron el mismo rastro que sus dedos.

-Oh... -exclamó Alice sorprendida mientras una deliciosa sensación, entre placentera y dolorosa, se apoderaba de ella.

Era una sensación que nacía en el pezón y viajaba por todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. Alice dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro en señal de rendición.

-Desde que te vi en la clínica, he soñado con este momento, con tenerte en mi cama -confesó Jasper-. ¿Ocurrió lo mismo cuando nos conocimos?

-Nunca me lo has dicho -murmuró Alice escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

-Así que no comparto mis secretos cuando me despierto a tu lado, ¿no?

-Oh...

Jasper la apoyó contra las almohadas para poder admirarla y besarla bien. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice movía rítmicamente las caderas, sonrió satisfecho.

-Me deseas, bella mía.

Era inútil negarlo. Alice sentía todo su cuerpo en tensión, jamás se había sentido tan viva. No podía pensar con claridad, sólo podía sentir. Alargó el brazo para atraerlo hacia ella.

-No tengas prisa -dijo Jasper con voz sensual mientras le quitaba el camisón y se fijaba en los rizos rubios de su pubis.

-Jasper...

Al saberse imperfecta y no pudiendo aguantar el escrutinio, Alice se dio la vuelta y se tapó con la sábana. Acto seguido, Jasper se puso en pie y se quitó la toalla. Lo que vio dejó a Alice sin aliento.

Jasper estaba completamente excitado.

Sin darle importancia, se tumbó junto a ella en la cama y Alice creyó que se iba derretir de deseo.

-Te deseo -rugió Jasper besándola con fuerza-, pero también quiero atormentarte de placer...

Alice se regocijó al sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó con pasión. Aquellos besos y aquella situación eran mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado.

Lo cierto era que se sentía perdida en un nuevo mundo de sensualidad y Jasper no hacía más que hacerla gozar acariciándole los pechos.

-Me gusta mirarte -le dijo.

Alice sintió una punzada de deseo entre las piernas que la hizo abrir los ojos y, comprendiendo su deseo, Jasper le tocó la entrepierna, descubrió la humedad que allí se escondía y recorrió la entrada de su cuerpo haciéndola gemir.

-Jasper, por favor... -le rogó Alice completamente excitada.

Jasper accedió a sus deseos y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

-Estás muy tensa, cara mía -rugió de placer mientras Alice se sorprendía ante aquella invasión.

Jasper volvió a intentarlo y aquella vez consiguió llegar al centro de su cuerpo. Alice gritó de dolor y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Jasper se quedó mirándola fijamente con incredulidad.

-¿Eres virgen o son imaginaciones mías?

El cuerpo de Alice se estaba ajustando al invasor y el dolor había remitido. Siempre había soñado con que Jasper fuera el primer hombre con el que se acostara y lo había conseguido, así que no podía permitirse parar ahora.

-No sabía que iba ser así... no pares...

-Mi esposa es virgen... -comentó Jasper algo nervioso.

Alice le pasó los brazos por el cuello invitándolo a seguir.

-Por favor...

Jasper volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo y pronto sus caderas se acompasaron en cíclicos movimientos que los llevaron a convulsionarse hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Sorprendida por aquella sensación, Alice se dejó caer contra las almohadas y se quedó en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haberse dejado llevar y de que, además, al haberse acostado con Jasper se había entrampado ella sólita.

No se había dado cuenta de que Jasper se iba a percatar de que era virgen y aquello no encajaba, pues se suponía que era su mujer.

En ese momento, Jasper la abrazó y la miró a los ojos.

-Eres increíble... -comentó-. ¿Cómo es posible que fueras virgen?

Alice palideció y se dio cuenta de que Jasper se estaba preguntando si se acababan de casar. Estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se había vuelto loca?

-Estás muy callada... -comentó Jasper.

-¡Me muero por ducharme! -exclamó Alice levantándose de la cama de un salto.

Lo único que podía pensar era en huir, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y se arrodilló en el suelo con poca gracia para recoger su camisón y ponérselo a toda velocidad.

Una vez vestida de nuevo, recobró la compostura y salió de la habitación con dignidad. Jasper la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué quieres que me pase? -contestó Alice forzando una sonrisa y volviendo a su habitación para encerrarse en el baño.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de Lynne Graham, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6_**

* * *

¿Qué iba a pensar Jasper de ella cuando recupera la memoria? La vergüenza se apoderó de ella. Le iba a parecer una mujer patética por haberse acostado con él en aquellas circunstancias.

Quizás, se diera cuenta de que sólo una mujer completamente enamorada se entregaría precisamente en aquellas circunstancias porque la deses peración la llevaría a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo.

En cualquier caso, le iba a parecer patética y aquello la mortificaba.

En la habitación de Jasper sonó el teléfono y Humberto lo informó en tono poco menos que confidencial de que tenía una visita.

-¿De quién se trata? -preguntó Jasper mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

El mayordomo no quiso decírselo por teléfono, así que Jasper se vio obligado a bajar.

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio? -le preguntó a Humberto en tono seco.

-Ha venido a verlo la señorita Maria Duroux -contestó el mayordomo.

Jasper apretó las mandíbulas porque aquel nombre no le decía nada y aquello lo frustraba sobre manera.

-¿He hecho mal en dejarla entrar? -se lamentó Humberto.

Jasper se preguntó por qué habría de haber hecho mal el mayordomo en dejar entrar a aquella mujer, pero el orgullo le impidió confesarse con un empleado, así que no dijo nada.

Se limitó a pasar al salón de las visitas donde Humberto había alojado a la invitada. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, muy guapa, que fue hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te haces una idea de lo preocupada que me tenías? -preguntó aquella fémina de cuerpo escultural-. Habíamos quedado ayer y, como no apareciste, pensé que estarías demasiado ocupado, pero cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un accidente decidí venir.

Desconcertado por su saludo, Jasper se apartó de ella y la miró con recelo.

-Como puedes observar, no hay motivo de preocupación. Estoy muy bien.

-No seas tan frío conmigo -protestó Maria.

-¿Estoy siendo frío? -preguntó Jasper para ganar tiempo. ,

La modelo hizo un puchero y lo miró de manera provocativa.

-Está bien -suspiró-. No debería haber venido porque sé que crees que tu amante debe ser ultra discreta, pero no estamos en el siglo XIX.

Jasper consiguió mantener la compostura ante aquella revelación. Entonces, comprendió por qué Humberto no sabía si había hecho bien dejándola entrar. Maria Duroux era su amante y tenía la caradura de ir a su casa a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado.

Por desgracia, la conducta de su amante le revelaba que su propia conducta para con su mujer no debía de haber sido muy acertada.

Era obvio que, antes del accidente de coche, no había prestado atención a su matrimonio ni a su mujer.

-Tienes razón. Creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor que no hubieras venido -le espetó-. Ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para decirte que nuestra relación ha terminado.

Maria lo miró enfadada mientras Jasper se disculpaba con el único objetivo de que aquella mujer saliera de allí antes de que Alice se enterara de su presencia. No le estaba gustando nada enterarse de que su vida era un caos.

¡Ahora comprendía porqué Alice se mostraba tan tensa con él!

¿Sabría que existía Maria? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ése debía de ser el motivo por el que su matrimonio no se había consumado. ¿Se había negado Alice a acostarse con él mientras tuviera una amante?

Sin duda, aleccionada por el doctor Lerther, su esposa no había querido darle ninguna información que lo pudiera preocupar.

Si no hubiera sido por lo nerviosa y confundida que la había visto después de haberse acostado con ella, habría pensado que seguía siendo virgen por que se acababan de casar.

Lo cierto era que seguía siendo virgen porque él era un bastardo. Inmediatamente, se sintió culpable, algo que era nuevo para él.

Los hombres de su familia se enorgullecían de ser personas honestas, eran sus mujeres las que eran infieles, ambiciosas, promiscuas y débiles. Sin embargo, Alice no era así en absoluto.

Maria intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión y, al ver que no lo conseguía, lo acusó de ser increíblemente cruel e insensible.

Jasper no contestó.

Al final, Maria se dio por vencida y salió al vestíbulo justamente cuando Alice bajaba las escaleras buscando a Jasper. Se quedó petrificada en el sitio, observando a aquella belleza de cabellera castaña y piernas tan largas como todo su cuerpo.

¿Habría ido a ver a Jasper? ¿Sería su novia? ¿Cómo demonios no se le habría ocurrido pensar que Jasper pudiera tener novia?

Confusa y nerviosa, Alice se apresuró a volver a la cama. Antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que, si Jasper hubiera tenido una mujer en su vida, su tía no se habría puesto en contacto con ella.

Diez minutos después, Jasper observaba a su esposa dormida.

Tenía las pestañas pegadas y los ojos algo hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Se maldijo a sí mismo y recordó que nunca se había preocupado demasiado por los sentimientos de las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Jamás se había enamorado de ninguna y siempre había sido el que había puesto punto final a las relaciones, pero aquella mujer era diferente porque era su esposa y la estaba haciendo infeliz.

Alice no se merecía aquello.

No le había hablado de Maria y eso quería decir que era una mujer razonable. Jasper decidió no hablar de aquel tema tampoco. Había cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Lo único que importaba era que Alice era su esposa. Jasper decidió que aquél era un buen momento para comenzar de nuevo...

Cuando Alice se despertó, sintió un desconocido dolor entre las piernas y recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Consultó el reloj y comprobó que era más de mediodía. Había tenido pesadillas y no había dormido bien. Se levantó de la cama recordando la cara de Jasper mientras hacían el amor.

Se estremeció. Pensar en él hacía que le fallaran las piernas.

Lo que más le gustaba era poder fingir que Jasper era su hombre. Era ridículo, pero era su sueño hecho realidad.

La noche anterior se había arrepentido por haberse acostado con él, pero ahora, mientras abría las cortinas, decidió que no era para tanto.

Se había acostado con él, sí, pero no creía que para Jasper aquello hubiera sido demasiado importante. Al fin y al cabo, no se acordaba de ella, pero no había perdido el tiempo. La había llevado a su cama en cuanto había podido y lo cierto era que Alice no se arrepentía.

Para ser completamente sincera consigo misma, se moría de ganas porque aquello volviera a repetirse, por volver a sentir aquel extraordinario placer.

¿Se había vuelto loca? No, estaba desesperadamente enamorada de aquel hombre y no se podía imaginar compartir algo tan íntimo con otro que no fuera él.

¿Qué había de malo en querer tener unos cuantos buenos recuerdos para el futuro? Cuando Jasper hubiera recuperado la memoria y se hubiera deshecho de ella, al menos tendría los recuerdos para seguir viviendo.

Además, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de encontrar a otro hombre pues Jasper era superior a todos. Por eso no se había enamorado nunca y nunca volvería a enamorarse.

En aquel momento, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas mientras se pintaba los labios en el baño.

-Ah, eres tú -murmuró al ver entrar a su marido.

-Dormilona -contestó él.

Alice se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por el espejo.

-A ti no te hacen falta esas cosas -le aseguró Jasper frunciendo el ceño y mirando la increíble colección de maquillajes que Alice tenía-. Tíralos.

-Me gusta pintarme -contestó Alice con actitud desafiante porque no le había gustado que le hablara en tono tan dominante.

-Pues a mí, no -le informó Jasper.

-Me alegro entonces de que no te maquilles -bromeó Alice.-No me gusta lo que es falso.

Alice terminó de pintarse los labios de color fresa y le sonrió.

-Eres un hombre increíble... pero demasiado controlador y mimado...

-¿Mimado? -repitió Jasper estupefacto.

-Estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes a todo el mundo, al servicio de tu casa, a los empleados de tu banco, a todo el mundo. Cualquiera diría que te vas a cansar cualquier día de dar órdenes, pero parece que cada vez te gusta más.

-Expresar mis preferencias no es lo mismo que dar órdenes -contestó Jasper con frialdad.

-Hablas en un tono que parece que das órdenes, pero te advierto que no voy a dejar de pintarme por que a ti no te guste el maquillaje. El traje que llevas es muy bueno, pero muy aburrido. ¿Lo vas a tirar a la basura porque a mí me parezca de hombre mayor?

-Es perfecto para ir al banco -contestó Jasper.

-Pero ahora no estás en el banco -le recordó Alice mirándolo provocativa.

Jasper se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y la agarró de las caderas.

-Estás muy graciosilla esta mañana...

Alice lo miró a los ojos y Jasper la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Me excitas -confesó-. Si las doncellas no estuvieran en tu habitación haciéndote el equipaje, te tomaría aquí mismo. Me encantaría hacerlo de manera salvaje y rápida y creo que a ti también te iba gustar, bella mia.

Alice se sonrojó. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, pero le había gustado. Le temblaban las piernas. Estaba completamente excitada. De hecho, los pezones amenazaban con taladrarle la camiseta.

-Creo que podría hacerlo sin estropearte el maquillaje -añadió jasper.

-No lo dudo...

-Pero creo que me voy a esperar a que te lo quites -sonrió mirándola con pasión.

-¡Pues vas a esperar sentado! -exclamó Alice mortificada por su burla y apartándose de él.

Lo miró de nuevo y se lanzó.

-Anoche vi a una mujer salir del salón y me estaba preguntando quién era...

-¿Qué mujer? –contestó Jasper algo tenso.

-Tenía el pelo largo y era muy guapa.

-Ah, sí... -dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros-. Es una empleada.

Alice sintió un tremendo alivio. Había sido tonta por sentir miedo por el mero hecho de ver a una mujer guapa en su casa.

En ese momento, una de las doncellas reclamó la atención de Jasper.

-Alice, la doncella me está diciendo que no encuentra tu ropa -le dijo jasper-. Por lo visto, aquí no hay más que un par de trajes.

Alice se quedó de piedra. Obviamente, Jasper esperaba que tuviera una impresionante colección de ropa, como todas las mujeres de hombres ricos.

¿Cómo demonios le iba a explicar que los armarios y los cajones estuvieran vacíos?

-Decidí hacer limpieza -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero es que me está diciendo que sólo tienes dos vestidos, cara.

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada.

-Tal vez, me excedí un poco...

Se hizo el silencio y Alice se puso cada vez más nerviosa.

-Voy a tener que ir de compras -murmuró mirándolo.

-Cualquiera diría que has estado viviendo en otro sitio -comentó Jasper.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

-Explícame, entonces, por qué los armarios es tán vacíos.

Alice tomó aire.

-Tuvimos una discusión estúpida porque no te gusta cómo visto y me enfadé tanto contigo que lo tiré todo -le explicó.

-Conociendo el genio que tienes, te creo -sonrió Jasper.

-¿Por qué están haciendo las doncellas mi equipaje? ¿Dónde vamos?

-Al Castello Whitlock.

EL CASTELLO whitlock era un castillo medieval que se alzaba sobre un remoto valle cerca de la frontera italiana.

Lo rodeaba un precioso lago de aguas cristalinas en las que se reflejaba su inmensa silueta y los picos nevados que lo circundaban.

Tanto el edificio como los alrededores eran increíbles y Alice entendió inmediatamente que Jasper hubiera estado dispuesto a casarse con ella con tal de no perder aquel lugar.

El helicóptero que habían tomado en Ginebra aterrizó en el helipuerto que había junto al castillo. Jasper la ayudó a salir del aparato, la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el interior.

De repente, Alice se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño ante la claridad del día.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansado -contestó Jasper molesto por no estar en plena forma-. Es que esta mañana me he ido a trabajar a las cinco...

-¿Cómo? -lo interrumpió Alice parándose en seco.

-Yo soy el Banco Whitlock. El banco no funciona sin mí -contestó Jasper bruscamente-. Tenía que familiarizarme con lo que ha pasado recientemente, asegurarme de que las operaciones siguieran sin mí y ocuparme de lo que no entendía.

-¡No me puedo creer que haga tan sólo veinticuatro horas que tu médico te dijo que necesitabas reposo absoluto y tú ya hayas ido a trabajar al amanecer! -le espetó Alice.

-He hecho lo que debía hacer.

Alice lo miró y vio que estaba apretando los dientes. Aquel hombre era un cabezota redomado, pero parecía agotado.

-No respetas tu salud.

-¿Te crees que puedo desaparecer como si nada? -le contestó Jasper entrando en el castillo-. Tenía que dar una explicación. De lo contrario, el pánico hubiera dañado a mi empresa.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?

-Les he dicho que, como consecuencia del accidente, veo doble y que tengo que descansar la vista. Así, mis secretarias me han dado toda la información que les he pedido sin sospechar nada.

-Muy listo -concedió Alice admirada.

-Además, les he dicho que iba a aprovechar para disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones con mi esposa.

-¡Dios mío! Los habrás dejado con la boca abierta...

Alice estaba convencida, después de haber visto la reacción de Humberto, de que excepto su tía Luci nadie debía de saber que estaba casado.

Por tanto, oír hablar de ella así, de repente, debía de haber sido una conmoción para sus empleados.

-Sí, se han sorprendido porque nunca me suelo ir de vacaciones -admitió Jasper-. Por cierto, deberías haberme consultado antes de decirle a Humberto que no me pasara llamadas.

Alice se sonrojó.

-Hubieras dicho que querías hacerte cargo de ellas -se defendió.

-Me ha parecido una buena idea a corto plazo -contestó Jasper saludando con respeto a Florenza, el ama de llaves que había salido a recibirlos-, pero no vuelvas a dar órdenes en mi nombre sin habérmelo consultado primero.

Alice abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Jasper le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara. Alice se estremeció.

-Sabes que tengo razón...

-No, no lo sé. ¿Qué te pasa?

Jasper se quedó mirándola unos segundos y arrugó el ceño.

-Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí...

Alice no comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo, pero, al ver que se secaba el sudor que le corría por la frente, se asustó.

-Jasper, por favor, siéntate.

-No... -se negó Jasper agarrándola de la cintura—. Vamos arriba a hablar de esto en privado.

-¿Hablar de qué? -murmuró Alice nerviosa.

Entonces, lo comprendió.

«Saliste corriendo a la calle detrás de mí».

-Has recordado algo -le dijo tensa-. Has recordado algo sobre mí.

-Ha sido como si alguien me hubiera puesto una fotografía vieja delante -le explicó Jasper abriendo una puerta con impaciencia-. Querías devolverme la propina que te había dejado...

-Sí... -contestó Alice retorciéndose los dedos. Jasper la miraba atónito.

-¿Por qué te había dejado una propina? ¿Era una broma nuestra o algo así?

Alice palideció. Entre ellos se estaba abriendo un abismo imposible de cerrar. Jasper estaba empezando a comprender que ella no pertenecía a su privilegiado mundo.

-Te había cortado el pelo -le explicó. -¿El pelo? -repitió Jasper estupefacto. Alice apretó los labios y asintió. -Soy... peluquera. Aquella vez en la que me diste esa propina fue la primera que nos vimos.

-lnferno ¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo en ese preciso instante! Estaba completamente excitado -admitió Jasper con brutal sinceridad-. Quería meterte en la limusina, ir a un hotel y no salir en todo el fin de semana. Alice se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos no le estaba mintiendo. Por una parte, era halagador que la hubiera encontrado atractiva, pero alice no se sentía halagada. Se sentía furiosa.

¿Y después de ese fin de semana qué? Nada, ¿verdad? Para él, sólo habría sido una fresca con la que pasar un par de noches. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se hubiera ido con él si no lo conocía de nada?

¿Qué la estaba llamando?

De repente, sintió una inmensa angustia. Lo cierto era que, tal vez, se hubiera ido con él. No el primer día, por supuesto, pero si Jasper se lo hubiera pedido más adelante habría accedido porque estaba completamente anonadada con él y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de estar a su lado.

Incluso acostarse con él.

Sintió que la rabia hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Perdón, no debería haber dicho eso -se disculpó Jasper apoyándose en la pared.

Obviamente, estaba agotado.

-No te preocupes, no soy una mujer débil -mintió Alice intentando sonar natural-. Por favor, túmbate un rato. Estás muy cansado.

Jasper se aflojó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio contiguo.

-Creo que voy a llamar al médico -dijo Alice desde la puerta.

-¡No me pasa nada! —le espetó jasper—. Deja de darme la lata.

Alice lo observó mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama y apoyaba la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos.

Alice cerró las persianas y lo miró. Jasper extendió una mano hacia ella en un gesto reconciliador.

-Deberías saber, cara mia, que tomo mis propias decisiones.

-Ningún problema -le aseguró Alice con ternura sentándose en el borde de la cama y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

No, que Jasper tomara sus propias decisiones no era ningún problema siempre y cuando coincidieran con las conclusiones de Alice.

-Lo que te he dicho... recordar así, de repente, me ha pillado por sorpresa y he sido un bestia.

-No digas eso -contestó Alice con ternura-. Has sido un poco brusco, eso sí, pero te perdono porque sueles ser el hombre más romántico del mundo.

Jasper le soltó la mano y abrió los ojos.

-¿Romántico? -sonrió-. Me estás tomando el pelo...

-No, de eso nada -le aseguró Alice.

Jasper le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la agarró con fuerza.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma.

Alice estuvo a punto de preguntarle si su madre solía hacer eso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Era imposible que tuviera recuerdos así de su infancia pues su madre se había fugado con su amante cuando Jasper sólo tenía un año y no la había vuelto a ver.

Alice esperó a que se durmiera y bajó a hablar con el ama de llaves. A continuación, comió en un delicioso comedor lleno de flores.

A pesar de que el entorno era increíble, ella sólo podía pensar en Jasper y en lo difícil que iba a ser volver a casa sin él, habiéndolo perdido para siempre. Ya había empezado a recordar, así que aquello era imparable.

Cuando el doctor Lerther le había dicho que la amnesia de Jasper iba a ser temporal y que pronto recobraría la memoria, Alice había pensado que el médico era demasiado optimista, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía razón.

Jasper no iba a tardar en recordar los cinco años que se le habían borrado y dejaría de necesitarla. ¿Es que acaso la había necesitado en algún momento? ¿No había sido ella la que se había hecho aquella ilusión?

Volvió junto a él después de comer y se sentó en una silla a observarlo mientras dormía. Se dijo que su relación tenía que ser estrictamente platónica. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando hubiera recuperado la memoria?

¿Le parecería extraño que se hubiera acostado con él? Tal vez, ni le importara.

«Es un hombre», le dijo una voz interior.

Efectivamente. Jasper no iba a pasarse mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre ella. No, lo único que iba a querer iba a ser volver a su vida normal. Seguro que se sentiría muy aliviado de saber que estaban casados sólo por conveniencia.

Seguro que se reiría.

Alice abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbada en la cama. Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y recortaban la silueta de Jasper, que la estaba mirando.

Estaba desnudo y junto a ella. -¿Qué hora es? -murmuró Alice sorprendida de verse de nuevo en la misma cama que él.

-Las siete y cinco -contestó jasper-. He dormido un montón y me siento muy bien.

-No recuerdo haberme metido en la cama... -No te metiste tú. Te quedaste dormida en la silla -le explicó jasper-. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, cara. Sé cuidarme solo.

Alice sintió un escalofrío por la espalda y se encontró acercándose un poco más a él. Presa del pánico, pensó que aquello era como estar poseída. «No más sexo», se recordó sentándose. Sin dudarlo, Jasper la agarró, la volvió a tumbar y la miró con intensidad.

-Usted no se va a mover de aquí, señora whitlock. Que la llamara así no hizo sino dolerle. -Pero...

-Estás muy inquieta hoy -rió jasper colocando un muslo entre sus piernas-. No puedes levantarte hasta que yo te dé permiso.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo. Mientras lo pensaba, jasper la besó con sensualidad y, al percibir su deseo, el de alice se acrecentó sobremanera.

Jasper la miró y, al ver que estaba igual que él, comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones. Alice sintió una punzada entre las piernas y el instinto le hizo echar las caderas hacia delante.

-Me deseas -dijo jasper muy satisfecho.

-Sí... —admitió alice.

¿Cómo era posible que no fuera capaz de resistirse a él cuando había tomado la firme decisión de hacerlo?

Se moría por besarlo y su cuerpo echaba de menos aquellas manos expertas que sabían darle placer. Aquello aplastó a la vocecita que le decía que no estaba actuando con prudencia.

Alice lo besó con pasión, metió los dedos entre su pelo y le acarició los hombros. Le lamió el torso y sintió que el deseo era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Te deseo -rugió Jasper tumbándose sobre ella y penetrándola sin previo aviso.

La sorpresa se tornó placer rápidamente y Alice sintió un vivo fuego entre las piernas. El éxtasis se había apoderado de ella y no dejaba sitio para la vergüenza ni el orgullo.

Alice alcanzó el clímax con un grito y, pocos segundos después, Jasper la siguió. Alice sintió lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se apoyó en los almohadones y abrazó a Jasper, que la besó lentamente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lo miró y se maravilló ante su belleza masculina al tiempo que una inmensa oleada de amor y de aprecio por él se apoderaba de ella.

Los ojos de Jasper se miraron en los suyos y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con ternura, pero aun así Alice no quiso negarse el placer de mirarlo.

Era increíblemente guapo.

-Me dejas sin aliento... -susurró con voz trémula acariciándole los labios.

Jasper le agarró la mano y le miró los dedos sorprendido.

-¿Y tu alianza?

Alice se quedó helada.

-Yo... eh... nunca he querido llevarla... -improvisó.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

Alice se sonrojó.

-Yo... bueno, siempre me ha parecido que las alianzas estaban pasadas de moda y no me apetecía llevarla.

-No me gusta –opinó Jasper sin dudarlo-. Eres mi esposa y quiero que lleves alianza.

-Me lo pensaré -contestó Alice sintiéndose fatal consigo misma por mentirle de nuevo.

-No, no hay nada que pensar. Te voy a comprar una alianza y la vas a llevar. Se acabó la discusión -sentenció Jasper levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los calzoncillos.

Se paró cuando estaba cruzando la habitación, se giró hacia ella y la miró con intensidad.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía no me has dicho por qué seguías siendo virgen -le espetó.

-Y no pienso decírtelo si me hablas en ese tono -contestó Alice sentándose y tapándose con las sábanas.

-Tarde o temprano, me lo dirás -insistió Jasper. Alice lo miró furiosa y le habló en italiano. ¡De eso, nada! Cuando recuperes la memoria, te darás cuenta de que mi falta de experiencia no es ningún misterio.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Además, te va a dar igual! -le aseguró Alice.

-¿Me gustaría saber por qué me casé contigo?

Alice se quedó de piedra.

-Te casaste conmigo por las mismas razones por las que se casa cualquier hombre con cualquier mujer -murmuró Alice.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me enamoré de ti?

-Yo no he dicho eso... -contestó Alice-. Bueno, sí, te enamoraste de mí-añadió decidiendo que era mejor darle la razón y dejar el tema.

Jasper dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Quería un cuento con final feliz?

-¿Por qué no? -se defendió Alice.

-Por nada -contestó Jasper tomándola en brazos-. Si me enamoré de ti, seguro que fue porque te gustaba ducharte conmigo -bromeó. -¿Me estás retando? -contestó Alice.

.

.

.

Mientras desayunaban en una preciosa terraza cuajada de flores de vivos colores, Alice le preguntó a Jasper por la historia del castillo, un hogar que era obvio que adoraba.

Intentó no pensar en las mentiras que le había contado pues Jasper había parado de hacer preguntas y ya no parecía preocupado por su relación.

El doctor Lerther le había dicho que no debía decirle nada que pudiera preocuparlo, así que había hecho lo correcto, ¿no?

Alice se dijo que por un par de mentirijillas no pasaba nada.

-Te he preparado una sorpresa -le dijo Jasper al terminar de desayunar.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Se me ocurrió que ya iba siendo hora de poner solución al problema de tu vestuario -contestó abriendo la puerta de un salón.

Jasper había invitado a varios diseñadores de ropa para que acudieran al castillo con una selección de sus colecciones.

Alice se encontró rodeada de modistos que le tomaban medidas. Estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Jasper se gastara una fortuna en comprarle ropa? Era imposible pues había visto con sus propios ojos la poca ropa que tenía.

Minutos después, la pusieron de nuevo ante su marido vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta a la última moda.

Jasper la miró atentamente. El color aguamarina ensalzaba la blancura de su piel y las prendas, tanto la falda como la chaqueta, realzaban su figura.

-Impresionante -le dijo al oído.

Por primera vez en su vida,Alice se sintió el centro de atención. Al ver que Jasper la miraba con aprobación, dejó de pensar en sus imperfecciones.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y se olvidó de que siempre había pensado que le faltaba altura y le sobraban curvas.

A partir de aquel momento, se probó varios con juntos encantada. Se vio con un delicioso vestido de fiesta, un increíble traje pantalón y una serie preciosa de vestiditos de diario que hicieron las delicias de Jasper. También había bolsos y zapatos a juego.

Aquello era maravilloso. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Todas aquellas personas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ella jugara a lo que más le había gustado jugar de pequeña: a disfra zarse.

En pocas horas, tenía más ropa de la que había tenido jamás. Se dio cuenta de que no le iba a dar tiempo a estrenar muchas de las cosas que Jasper le había comprado, pero se dijo que, cuando se hubiera ido, jasper podría devolverlas.

No pudo negarse a adquirir también varios camisones y conjuntos de lencería.

-Me parece que me estoy pasando -dijo de repente.

-Eres mi esposa y quiero que tengas todo lo que te guste -contestó jasper.

Alice sintió que algo se le retorcía en el corazón y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Alice?

-Eres demasiado generoso -contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero tú sabes cómo darme las gracias, ¿verdad? -sonrió Jasper con malicia y sensualidad.

alice sintió que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Aquel hombre era tan guapo que la hacía estremecerse. Tenía un poder sobre ella que la acongojaba y la atraía a la vez.

-Si no lo sabes, ya te daré yo alguna pista, bella mia -añadió.

Alice tuvo que apretar las piernas, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción física ante sus palabras.

Jasper se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al sentir su potente erección, alice y se sonrojó y deseó sentirlo dentro de ella inmediatamente.

-Estás preciosa con esa ropa, pero me gustaría que te la quitaras -le dijo jasper.

Alice se apartó de él e hizo algo que jamás hubiera soñado con hacer. Se quitó la blusa, se bajó la cremallera de la falda y dejó que cayera al suelo.

-Me parece que me casé contigo porque no dejas de sorprenderme -comentó Jasper abrazándola con fuerza y besándola con pasión.

.

.

.

.

-Es preciosa -dijo Alice-. No sé qué decir... no me lo esperaba.

Mientras Jasper le colocaba en el dedo anular la delicada alianza de platino, ella lo miraba con gratitud.

Una alianza. Aquel detalle le había llegado al corazón porque Jasper quería que llevara algo que significaba que estaban casados.

-No te voy a fallar, cara -dijo Jasper mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien.

Aquello hizo que el velo de fantasía en el que Alice estaba viviendo se cayera. Llevaba cuatro días sin pensar en el futuro, disfrutando del presente, del tiempo que pasaba con Japer.

Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Incómoda por su sinceridad y herida por lo que sabía que no podía tener, Alice desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor.

Hacía un día maravilloso y el paisaje era espectacular. Estaban sentados en una terraza de piedra de un exclusivo restaurante situado en el lago de Lucerna. El cielo estaba despejado y la pintoresca ciudad medieval estaba a sus pies.

-Alice...

En ese momento, un hombre fuerte y rubio se acercó a ellos.

-¿Jasper? -le dijo con alegría.

Jasper sonrió y se puso inmediatamente de pie para saludarlo. Alice reconoció inmediatamente a Peter Correro, uno de los testigos de su boda. El pánico se apoderó de ella y el intenso escrutinio del abogado la paralizó.

Aquel hombre sabía que no era una esposa de verdad, que se había casado con Jasper a cambio de dinero.

¡Debía de estar atónito de verlos juntos en Suiza!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de Lynne Graham, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

* * *

Alice sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que intentar salir bien parada de aquella situación.

-Charlott y yo estamos con unos amigos -le estaba diciendo-Peter a jasper, que estaba saludando a la preciosa y embarazada pelirroja que estaba junto al abogado.

Jasper miró a Alice, que se apresuró a ponerse en pie a pesar de los nervios.

-Alice.. -la saludó Peter con una tibia sonrisa que la hizo estremecerse-. Me alegro mucho de verte.

Alice sintió que las piernas le fallaban como si estuviera ante su verdugo, pero Jaspér le preguntó algo y comenzaron a alejarse para hablar de sus cosas.

Inmediatamente, la esposa de Peter se acercó a Alice.

-Soy Charlott, la mujer de Peter -se presentó con frialdad.

-Sí -contestó Alice muy nerviosa sin saber qué decir.

Miró a Jasper y a Peter y se preguntó de qué estarían hablando. No podía soportar aquella situación, así que puso una excusa y huyó al baño.

¿Cómo se atrevían Peter y Charlott Correro a mirarla como si fuera una delincuente? Se dio agua fría en las muñecas e intentó controlar sus emociones.

Había hecho lo que había hecho por el bien de Jasper. ¿Le estaría contando su abogado en aquel preciso instante que su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia?

Al salir del baño, Peter la estaba esperando.

-¿A qué juegas? -le preguntó-. Jasper me acaba de contar por qué no lo hemos visto después del accidente.

-Me alegro de que se haya confiado a alguien más -murmuró Alice preguntándose si Jasper ya se habría enterado de que no era la esposa que él creía.

Sintió que el corazón se le caía a los pies.

-No me trates como si fuera idiota -le espetó Peter-. Ayer me llamó el jefe de seguridad de Jasper para preguntarme qué debía hacer. ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que te habías presentado en la clínica diciendo que eras la señora de Whitlock! No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado aquí. He interrumpido mis vacaciones para venir a Suiza. ¿Te creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya, que ibas a poder engañarlo?

Alice se estremeció. ¿Jasper tenía un jefe de seguridad? Debía de ser extremadamente discreto pues ella no se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

-Yo no estoy engañando a nadie -se defendió-. ¿Le has contado a Jasper la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio?

-¿En un restaurante? No, llamaré a su casa esta tarde.

Alice cerró los ojos desesperada.

-Deja que se lo cuente yo -le suplicó-. Déjame hasta mañana...

-No, tienes hasta esta noche. Es tiempo más que suficiente y, si no cumples tu promesa, se lo contaré yo.

-No soy como tú crees -se defendió Alice-. Lo quiero. Siempre lo he querido...

-Lo que tú quieras -la interrumpió el abogado-. Jamás te perdonaría esta traición.

Alice volvió junto a Jasper completamente aturdida. En aquel momento, Charlott le estaba pidiendo que diera un discurso en un evento de caridad. Peter llegó a los pocos segundos y dijo que llegaban tarde a una cita y le indicó a su mujer que se fueran hacia la limusina.

-Peter estaba raro -le comentó con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por qué estaba tan incómodo contigo?

-Ya lo conoces -murmuró Alice.

-Sí, lo conozco bien y por eso precisamente sé que se le da muy mal disimular. He sentido cierta falta de respeto hacia ti y me parece ofensivo.

Alice se sintió culpable. No dijo nada porque le pareció que, dadas las circunstancias, no había nada que decir.

Jasper era un gran observador y se había dado cuenta de la hostilidad de su abogado, pero pronto recobraría la memoria y entendería por qué Peter había sido incapaz de disimular su desprecio.

Una mezcla de miedo y de desesperación se apoderó de Alice. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Jasper que su matrimonio no era un matrimonio de verdad?

Cuando la limusina paró ante una exclusiva peluquería, Alice recordó que el día anterior había pedido hora allí para que le quitaran las puntas rosas porque le parecían demasiado juveniles.

« ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?», le dijo la voz de su conciencia.

Lo cierto era que quería que le quitaran los reflejos rosas en un intento por estar más elegante para Jasper, pero ya no importaba.

-¿Alice? -le dijo Jasper.

-¿Le podrías decir al conductor que diera una vuelta? -contestó ella tan confusa que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

No quería separarse de él pues durante una semana había sido tan ingenua como para dejarse llevar por la situación. Había vivido su sueño. Había fingido ser la verdadera esposa de Jasper y había sido inmensamente feliz, más feliz de lo que jamás había imaginado porque el hombre del que estaba enamorada la trataba como si fuera la mujer con la que se había casado.

Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella no era la mujer que Jasper quería y que, por mucho que lo deseara, jamás lo sería.

Peter Correro había roto su patética burbuja y le había dejado claro que había gente a la que no le parecía bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus intenciones siempre habían sido buenas.

¡Jamás hubiera hecho daño a Jasper porque lo adoraba!

Recordó cómo la había mirado el abogado y se estremeció. Su mundo de fantasía, el que sólo habitaban Jasper y ella, se había roto y estaba extremadamente confundida.

-¿No quieres ir a la peluquería? -le preguntó Jasper algo impaciente.

Alice se preguntó qué iba a pensar aquel hombre de carácter tan fuerte cuando se enterara de su engaño. ¿La despreciaría como le había dado a entender Peter?

Aquella idea le dolía sobremanera, pero a medida que iban pasando los segundos se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía que terminar.

Aquello había ido demasiado lejos desde el mismo instante en el que había dejado que Jasper le hiciera el amor.

-¿Y bien?

-No, ya he tomado una decisión y voy a ir a la peluquería -contestó Alice intentando sonreír mientras lo miraba.

Separarse de él era terrible, pero Alice debía hacerlo, así que lo besó con un fervor agridulce y salió del coche.

-He pasado unos días maravillosos... -murmuró colgándose el bolso del hombro.

Aislada del familiar ruido de la peluquería, Alice se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de salir de la vida de Jasper.

Debía irse cuanto antes. ¿Para qué iba a volver al castillo? ¿Para contarle lo que había hecho? Si lo hacía, lo único que iba a conseguir era desencadenar una desagradable discusión que no iba a beneficiar a ninguno.

Alice decidió que sería más fácil irse directamente a Londres. Por suerte, llevaba el pasaporte en el bolso, así que, en cuanto terminara de arreglarse el pelo, se iría al aeropuerto de Lugano.

Le dejaría una carta explicándoselo todo en la limusina. Aquello le pareció lo más razonable. Cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho, se iba a enfurecer y probablemente iba a pensar que le había tomado el pelo.

Entonces, la buena opinión que tenía sobre ella se iba a desvanecer e iba a quedar destrozada.

Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Había acudido en ayuda de Jasper, pero había dejado que sus ganas por que la relación entre ellos fuera de determinada manera la cegara.

Tenía que pagar por su error y el precio iba a ser muy alto pues no iba a volver a ver a Jasper jamás.

.

.

.

.

-¿Todavía no te has tomado un descanso? —le preguntó Sally Witherspoon a Alice.

-No tengo hambre -contestó Alice dejando una pila de toallas limpias junto a los lavabos.

-Pues deberías tenerla -le contestó su ayudante preocupada-. No puedes trabajar tanto con el estómago vacío. Pareces agotada.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien -le aseguró Alice tapando todos los frascos de champú como si le fuera la vida en ello.

En cierta medida, así era. La actividad la mantenía viva pues, cuantas más cosas hiciera, menos tiempo tenía para pensar.

Era consciente de que tenía ojeras y de que no estaba en su mejor momento porque no estaba durmiendo bien y se le había quitado el apetito. Era increíblemente infeliz, pero no le gustaba compadecerse de sí misma, así que estaba intentando comportarse con normalidad.

Lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba. Hacía dos semanas que había vuelto de Suiza. Jasper había sido el centro de su vida durante siete días, pero no iba a volver a verlo y debía aprender a vivir sola.

Sin embargo, la lección más dura de asimilar era que lo que había vivido con él en aquella semana había sido falso e irreal.

-Ha llegado tu cliente de las once -murmuró Sally-. Es un hombre increíblemente guapo. Qué suerte tienes.

Alice levantó la cabeza. Jasper estaba en el centro de la peluquería. Al verlo, el champú se le cayó por el lavabo.

La impresión de verlo la hizo ahogar un grito de sorpresa y lo miró con una intensidad que la hizo marearse. Llevaba un impecable traje azul y miraba a un lado y a otro como si intentara reconocer la peluquería.

Se giró hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron. Acto seguido, se dirigió a ella.

-¿Eres mi cliente de las once? -susurró Alice.

Jasper asintió y la miró de una manera que hizo que Alice se sonrojara. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón blanca y unos pantalones de camuflaje que le colgaban de las caderas.

Aquella irónica inspección hizo que se diera cuenta de lo imperfecto que era su cuerpo y de lo bien que Jasper lo conocía. Algo había cambiado en él, pero Alice no sabía qué era.

Lo único que sabía era que se sentía avergonzada.

-Vámonos a otro sitio porque tenemos que hablar —murmuró Jasper.

Sin saber por qué, Alice sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

-Yo... eh... tengo que trabajar -murmuró sintiéndose increíblemente cobarde.

—Bien... entonces, supongo que no te importará que tus empleadas y tu clientela oigan lo que te tengo que decir -contestó Jasper con frialdad-. Para empezar, te diré que no me impresiona el negocio que has puesto con mi dinero.

Alice se estremeció. Obviamente, Jasper había recuperado la memoria. Ahora, recordaba todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado.

Nerviosa, se giró hacia Sally y le pidió que se encargara de la peluquería hasta la hora de comer.

-Vamos arriba -le dijo a Jasper-, ¿Cuándo has recobrado la memoria?

-Cuando te fuiste. Creo que eso me ayudó. Al fin y al cabo, me tenías viviendo una vida que no era la mía -contestó Jasper con ironía.

Alice palideció y abrió la puerta de su apartamento con manos temblorosas.

-Me sorprende que hayas venido, creí que no querrías volver a verme.

Jasper no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a mirar a su alrededor con cara de asco.

-Eres más pobre de lo que yo creía. Este sitio es un basurero -dijo con frialdad-. Ahora entiendo que cuando la idiota de mi tía Luci se puso en contacto contigo desde el hospital la tentación de aprovecharte de mi accidente pudiera contigo...

-¡No fue así! -se defendió Alice-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Me preocupé por ti. ¡Creí que te podías morir!

Jasper había tomado una carta que había sobre la mesa y la estaba leyendo.

-Debes dinero...

Avergonzada al darse cuenta de que era la carta que el banco le había enviado pidiéndole que reembolsara el descubierto que tenía en su cuenta, se la quitó de las manos.

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!

-Todo lo que a ti respecta es asunto mío -declaró Jasper.

Alice no sabía qué se proponía, pero estaba dispuesta a defenderse.

-Te voy a explicar por qué le debo dinero al banco. Me gasté todo lo que tenía en un billete de ida y vuelta a Suiza y en pagarles las horas extras a mis empleadas para que me cubrieran mientras estaba fuera. Mi sueldo no da para extravagancias así.

Jasper enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tu única excusa para meterte en mi cama sin pensártelo es que no tienes dinero?

Alice apretó los puños.

-Fuiste tú el que me metió en tu cama...

-Claro, y tú no querías, ¿verdad? -se burló Jasper-. Eres una timadora profesional que sabía en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo. Sabías perfectamente que consumando el matrimonio podrías pedir una jugosa pensión cuando nos divorciáramos.

Alice se quedó de piedra. Aquello la hizo sentirse terriblemente humillada.

-No te voy a pedir nada ni ahora ni nunca. No entiendo por qué piensas eso de mí. ¿Te parece un delito querer verte cuando me dijeron que habías tenido un accidente? Ya te dije en la carta que te dejé que lo sentía mucho...

-¿Te refieres a las cuatro líneas que me escribiste? -contestó Jasper riendo con sarcasmo-. En esa carta no me aclarabas nada. Te limitaste a desaparecer sin ninguna explicación.

-Cuando llegó el momento, la verdad es que no supe qué decirte -murmuró Alice.

-¿No supiste decirme que había estado compartiendo mi cama con una fresca mentirosa?

-¡No me insultes! -se defendió Alice enfadada.

-Eres una actriz maravillosa, bella mia -insistió Jasper mirándola con dureza-. Sabías cómo llegar a mi corazón... ¡Te pasaste una semana entera confundiéndome, ocultándome las respuestas cada vez que te preguntaba algo!

En un arrebato de cólera, Alice le lanzó la taza que había sobre la mesa.

-No fue así. ¡Yo no hice eso!

Jasper enarcó una ceja al ver que la taza se estrellaba contra la pared.

-Te comportas como una niña pequeña, pero eso a mí no me importa. Tampoco me emocionan las lágrimas, te lo advierto.

-¡No pienso llorar por ti! -le gritó Alice-. ¡Me tendrías que torturar para conseguir que derramara lágrimas por ti!

-No puedo soportar las lágrimas, las escenitas ni las vajillas volando y, ante todo, prefiero que arreglemos estos asuntos en privado. Si haces esto en público otra vez, te mato.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué dices «otra vez»?

Jasper se sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Era una hoja de una revista y Alice se reconoció rápidamente en la fotografía. Estaba llorando a mares mientras iba hacia el aero puerto de Lugano y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del fotógrafo.

-¿Qué dice? -le preguntó a Jasper porque el pie de foto estaba en francés.

-«Mucho dinero no da la felicidad» -tradujo Jasper.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

-Siento mucho haberte avergonzado, pero eso demuestra que no lo pasé bien cuando lo nuestro terminó...

-¿Lo nuestro? -le espetó Jasper-. ¿Quién creó esa situación? ¿Quién dijo que era mi mujer? ¿Quién mintió para meterse en mi casa y en mi vida?

-Mira, intenta entenderme -contestó Alice-. Me dejé llevar por la situación. Cuando llegué a Suiza, creía de verdad que estabas muy mal y quería verte. Además, me habían dicho que habías preguntado por mí...

-¿Por qué demonios iba a preguntar por una mujer a la que no había visto en casi cuatro años y que no significaba nada para mí? ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por alguien si estaba inconsciente?

Alice asimiló aquella información con disgusto. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo. Era cierto. Si estaba inconsciente, era imposible que hubiera preguntado por ella.

¿Le habría mentido su hermana? ¿Lo habría hecho con buena voluntad para que se fuera a Ginebra para estar al lado de su marido?

«Una mujer que no significa nada para mí». Las palabras de Jasper resonaron en su cabeza. Las acababa de decir. Eso era lo que pensaba de ella.

¿Y qué se esperaba? Durante una semana, su comportamiento había hecho que Jasper creyera que la quería y por eso se había mostrado tierno con ella, pero eso ya había terminado.

Alice decidió no dejar que el dolor se apoderara de ella e intentó volver a lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Jasper hubiera hablado con aquella cruel sinceridad.

-El doctor Lerther me dijo que no te contara nada que pudiera preocuparte.

-¿Por eso me dejaste creer que estaba casado? ¿No te parece que eso puede ser muy preocupante para un hombre que cree que es soltero? —le espetó Jasper.

-Espero que aprecies tu libertad ahora que sabes que nunca la perdiste.

-Yo nunca perdí mi libertad, me la robaste tú -contestó Jasper mirándola con asco-. Me hiciste creer que eras mi esposa y ahora todo el mundo lo cree así. Lo cierto es que, sobre el papel, soy un hombre casado, así que no puedo negar esos rumores y los periodistas han conseguido sacarte fotos.

Alice se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Supongo que eso será una vergüenza para ti.

-No es fácil avergonzarme -contestó Jasper con sequedad.

-Lo siento mucho -murmuró Alice.

-Sentirlo no es suficiente para satisfacerme. Querías ser mi esposa, ¿verdad?

Alice palideció.

-Querías ser mi esposa y no dudaste en mentir para situarte en ese papel -se burló Jasper.

Alice se sintió avergonzada y humillada.

-Sé que parece que hice mal, pero...

-No quiero escuchar tus excusas. Parece que hiciste mal porque hiciste mal. Has deshecho mi vida. Dejé a mi amante por ti...

-¿Cómo? -contestó Alice mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-La preciosa mujer que fue a verme a casa… era mi amante y la dejé porque tú me hiciste creer que era un hombre casado.

Alice cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creer que un hombre como Jasper Whitlock no iba a tener a otra mujer en su vida y en su cama? No había querido aceptar aquella posibilidad porque, si lo hubiera hecho, su posición hubiera sido insostenible.

Por eso, había elegido creer que Jasper no tenía ningún lío de faldas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua y tan egoísta? Lo cierto era que le había complicado la vida. La culpa y la vergüenza hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora, mi cama está vacía y quiero que tú llenes ese espacio.

-¿Perdón?

-Vas a volver a Suiza conmigo.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer una cosa así? Alice sorprendida.

-No tienes opción. ¿Me diste tú acaso opción cuando me hiciste creer que vivía en un matrimonio de cuento de hadas? -le espetó Jasper con brusquedad.

Alice palideció como si la hubiera abofeteado y desvió la mirada.

-No se me ocurre una buena razón por la que quisieras que vuelva a Suiza contigo.

-Quiero utilizarte como tú me has utilizado a mí y luego abandonarte cuando me aburra. ¿Te queda claro? -le espetó Jasper mirándola con dureza.

-No lo dices en serio -rió Alice.

-Vamos a comer con tu hermana, así que será mejor que hagas las maletas.

Alice se quedó de piedra.

-¿Cómo que vamos a comer con Cintia? Su colegio está a varios kilómetros de Londres...

-Mientras tú y yo hablamos, mi chofer ha ido a buscarla.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer comer con mi hermana?

-Tengo mis buenas razones. ¿Te crees que tú eres la única que puede fingir? Yo soy un maestro de la manipulación, bella mia. Tu hermana cree que nos hemos reconciliado y está encantada, así que más te vale sonreír y sonreír para que se crea que eres feliz.

-¿Se puede saber cómo demonios has localizado a mi hermana?

-Resulta que me llamó esta semana y se disculpó con ternura por su hostil actitud cuando nos casamos.

-Oh, no... -gimió Alice al darse cuenta de que todo aquello había sido culpa suya.

Tras volver de Suiza, había hablado con su hermana varias veces por teléfono y había esquivado sus preguntas sobre Jasper.

-Nunca le conté por qué nos casamos porque me dio miedo...

-¿Miedo de que dejara de respetarte por haberte casado por dinero? -dijo Jasper con crueldad-. Para que lo sepas, no le he dicho la verdad. Me dijo que sentía mucho que estuviéramos viviendo de nuevo separados y me preguntó que si era culpa suya.

-¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Le has dicho que nos hemos reconciliado?

-Efectivamente, nos hemos reconciliado. Vamos a vivir una reconciliación, pero con mis condiciones. Si resulta que es una reconciliación negativa por mi parte ya sabes que te lo has ganado a pulso.

-Después de oírte decir lo que opinas de mí, que crees que soy una persona mentirosa y horrible, estaría loca para irme contigo -contestó Alice.

-Muy bien. Si prefieres, me voy a comer yo solo con tu hermana y le cuento esta preciosa historia desde el principio hasta el final.

-¡Eso sería asqueroso por tu parte! -exclamó Alice horrorizada.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sólo estaría contando la verdad. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que tu conducta ha sido inexcusable -dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación.

Alice lo siguió.

-Si quieres que te suplique, lo haré, pero no metas a mi hermana en esto...

Jasper la miró con sarcasmo.

-Suplicar es de paletos y deberías saber que, cuando yo quiero algo, simplemente lo tomo. Vas a aprender a comportarte como una mujer Whitlock y me vas a ahorrar el tiempo y el esfuerzo de elegir a otra amante porque tú vas a asumir ese papel.

-¡No! -gritó Alice.

-Te lo has ganado, pero no te creas que eres indispensable —le contestó Jasper con sequedad abriendo la puerta.

-No te atreverás a contárselo a Cintia.

-Claro que sí.

-Eso no te beneficiaría en absoluto. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-Porque te lo mereces -contestó Jasper mirándola con dureza-. Me engañaste e incluso llegué a comprarte una alianza y, antes de darte una patada para que salgas de mi vida, te voy a hacer lo mismo.

-Yo no te engañé... yo no te hice creer...

-Pasará una limusina a recogerte dentro de una hora y media y te dejará en el hotel donde hemos quedado a comer con tu hermana. Nos veremos allí. Tengo que pasar por el despacho primero.

Alice sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

-Si me vuelvo a ausentar de la peluquería, me enfrento a la bancarrota y no me lo puedo permitir porque...

-Yo me haré cargo de tus deudas.

-Tengo doscientas cincuenta libras de descubierto, es cierto que las debo, pero deja de hablar como si...

-Recuerda que soy banquero. Un descubierto que no está autorizado es una deuda.

-No me hagas esto, Jasper –dijo Alice desesperada siguiéndolo al descansillo-. Si me voy de Londres, ¿quién se va a encargar de la peluquería?

-Contrata a alguien. Ya me encargaré yo de pagarlo.

Alice vio que Jasper comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

-Si utilizas la relación con mi hermana para amenazarme, jamás te perdonaré -le advirtió.

-¿Y te crees que me importa?

Alice se tuvo que apoyar en la pared y tomar aire varias veces para calmarse. No se podía permitir el lujo de correr el riesgo de que Jasper le contara todo a Cintia.

Estaba segura de que su hermana entendería por qué se había casado por dinero cuando cuatro años atrás su situación había sido tan desesperada, pero se iba a sentir terriblemente dolida porque Alice le había hecho creer que su matrimonio era de verdad.

¿Sería capaz Jasper de contarle a su hermana que se habían acostado? Alice se estremeció al pensar la imagen que sobre ella se podía formar su hermana pequeña. Se suponía que le tenía que dar ejemplo.

Jasper había sabido elegir la amenaza que hacía que alice bailara al ritmo que él tocara.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

._**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

CUÁNTO me alegro por ti! -dijo Cintia abrazando a Alice con entusiasmo entre el primer y el segundo plato de la comida-. Cuando empiece la universidad en septiembre, te veré todavía menos y estaba preocupada porque no quería que estuvieras sola. ¿Te parezco una egoísta?

-Claro que no -le aseguró Alice sonriendo todo lo que pudo.

Vivir fuera de casa, había hecho que su hermana fuera una mujer muy independiente y, aunque a veces le dolía un poco, Alcie se sentía muy orgullosa de ella.

-Alice necesita divertirse -le dijo Cintia a Jasper-. Ha renunciado a muchas cosas por mí. Tengo una beca, pero cubre sólo una parte de mis estudios. La otra parte la ha pagado Alice trabajando mucho. Por eso nunca tiene dinero. Cuando me enteré de lo que le costaba mi colegio, intenté convencerla para que me mandara a otro...

-Estabas sacando muy buenas notas y eso es lo único importante -la interrumpió Alice avergonzada por aquella cascada de información que su hermana le estaba dando a Jasper-. Cintia quiere estudiar Derecho internacional. Se le dan muy bien los idiomas.

Jasper le habló en francés y Cintia contestó con un acento impecable. Ambos tenían una seguridad en sí mismos que Alice había envidiado muchas veces.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jasper se excusó para hacer una llamada y Alicey y su hermana tuvieron unos minutos para estar a solas.

Cintia le dijo que tenía que volver al colegio para revisar unos exámenes y que luego se iba a España para pasar las vacaciones en casa de una amiga.

Tras despedirse de ella, Alice y Jasper se subieron en la limusina.

-No he terminado de arreglar mis cosas, así que tengo que volver a casa.

-No tenemos tiempo -contestó Jasper. ,

-Tú no, pero yo sí -insistió Alice levantando el mentón-. Cambia los billetes para mañana.

-Nos iremos esta noche.

-No, necesito más tiempo para organizar mis cosas. Prefiero irme mañana.

-No pienso irme de Londres sin ti -le aseguró Jasper observando su perfil.

-No quiero ir a Suiza...

-Mentirosa -susurró Jasper.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Jasper le acarició el labio inferior y Alice sintió que se quedado sin aliento.

-Demuéstrame lo poco que te gusta lo que te hago, bella mia -la retó.

Aunque intentó controlarse, Alice se encontró echándose hacia delante. Aquel hombre la atraía como un imán. Alice se revolvió en su olor y sintió que los pezones se le endurecían.

-No estás haciendo bien -la censuró Jasper.

-¿Cómo? -contestó Alice con la mente en blanco.

Jasper enarcó una ceja y le acarició uno de los pezones, que amenazaba con atravesar la camiseta.

Al sentir sus caricias, Alice gimió y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sintió una cascada entre las piernas.

Jasper deslizó la punta de su lengua por su cuello. Alice quería que la besara. Jasper la miró a los ojos y Alice vio deseo en ellos.

-Sí... —le suplicó.

-No -contestó él-. No me gusta el sexo en el asiento trasero de los coches —añadió con desprecio.

Alice sintió que se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza y apretó los puños. Le hubiera gustado abofetearlo, pero se controló a tiempo.

¿Cómo había sido tan débil? Si seguía sirviéndose en bandeja de plata a Jasper, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Nada sería más humillante. Lo cierto era que prefería que creyera que era una cazafortunas.

Al llegar a la peluquería, Sally se tomó un descanso y Alice la reemplazó. Antes de cerrar, Alice le propuso que se hiciera cargo otra vez de la peluquería y su empleada dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando contratara a otra persona para que la ayudara.

Contenta porque dejaba la peluquería en buenas manos, Alice fue a casa a hacer las maletas.

A las siete en punto, llamaron al timbre. Ella creía que iba a ser Jasper, pero era Gareth, un ingeniero con el que había salido un par de veces el año anterior y del que se había hecho amiga.

-¡Me encanta cómo llevas el pelo! rió Gareth al fijarse en las puntas rubias que hacían contraste con su pelo negro-. Muy gótico.

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió alice.

Jasper ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y la verdad es que daba igual pues el tinte era temporal y se iría la próxima vez que se lavara el pelo.

-¿Te apetece que hagamos algo esta noche?

En ese momento, Jasper entró en el vestíbulo.

-Alice tiene otros planes -declaró secamente.

-¿Y tú eres su secretaria o algo así? -se burló Gareth.

-Soy su marido -sentenció Jasper.

Mientras Gareth bajaba las escaleras rojo de ira, Alice se dio cuenta de que no volvería a verlo jamás y miró furiosa a Jasper.

-Te has pasado.

Jasper la miró con dureza.

-Estaba ligando.

-No estaba ligando y aunque así fuera, ¿a ti qué te importa? -le espetó Alice intentando controlarse pues el chofer de Jasper había llegado para llevarse su equipaje.

-Habías quedado con ese hombre para salir esta noche -la acusó Jasper mientras iban hacia el coche-. Por eso no te querías ir hasta mañana.

Alice ya se estaba empezando a hartar.

-Tienes razón. Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy una mujer muy demandada. Vas a tener que vigilarme bien día y noche en Suiza. ¿Estás seguro de que merezco la pena?

Jasper la agarró de los hombros y la puso contra la pared. Fue un movimiento tan rápido que Alice no pudo evitar ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que no me ha hecho gracia tu comentario? -le dijo Jasper-. Ten cuidado. Como te pille ligando con otros hombres, te vas a enterar.

Alice sintió que se le secaba la boca, pero hubo algo en su comportamiento que la excitó.

-Era una broma...

-Que no tiene ninguna gracia.

-Por lo menos Garret se ha dado cuenta de que me he teñido las puntas -comentó Alice intentando poner una nota de humor.

-Sí, pero no se ha atrevido a decirte que pareces un erizo -contestó Jasper bajando las escaleras.

Alice se quedó sin habla.

¿Un erizo? Qué vergüenza.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se miró en los escapara tes de las tiendas y se dio cuenta de lo bajita que era al lado de un hombre tan alto y delgado.

Mientras esperaban para embarcar en el avión privado de Jasper, sonó el teléfono móvil de Alice.

Cuando oyó la voz de su amiga Bella, se apartó de Jasper para hablar en privado.

Bella y su marido, Edward Mansen, vivían en Italia, pero la llamaba para decirle que iban a ir a pasar el fin de semana a Londres y que querían verla.

-Me piíllas en el aeropuerto porque me voy a Suiza -contestó Alice-. Además, te vas a enfadar conmigo porque no te he contado un secreto. Estoy casada...

-¿Casada? ¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamó Bella sorprendida.

-A mí no me resulta difícil creerlo porque mi marido está ahora mismo escuchando nuestra conversación -contestó Alice mirando a Jasper con disgusto-. En cualquier caso, la historia de nuestro matrimonio es...

En aquel momento, Jasper le arrebató el teléfono y la dejó con la boca abierta.

-Un cuento con final feliz -dijo a toda velocidad-. Soy el marido de Alice -se presentó-. ¿Y tú quién eres?

Alice tuvo que soportar que Jasper charlara un rato con su amiga y que terminara la conversación al anunciar que su avión ya estaba preparado para despegar.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le espetó Alice furiosa mientras se dirigían a la aeronave.

-No me has dejado otra opción -contestó Jasper-. Estabas a punto de soltarlo todo.

-Yo no suelto las cosas así como así -contestó Alice apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo que no? Eres el colmo de la indiscreción -le espetó Jasper.

Una vez a bordo, Alice avanzó por el pasillo del lujoso avión y se sentó todo lo lejos que pudo de Jasper. Estaba furiosa con él por haber intervenido en su conversación y atreverse, encima, a acusarla de ser una chismosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? -le preguntó cuando ya habían despegado y la azafata los había dejado a solas.

Jasper la miró a los ojos tan tranquilo.

-Soy un hombre muy discreto y quiero que lo que hay entre nosotros se lleve con total discreción, así que se han acabado las charlas entre chicas.

Alice giró la cabeza. No solía llorar, pero de repente se encontró con unas tremendas ganas de hacerlo. Tal vez, era porque estaba tan cansada que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

La azafata le preguntó si quería comer y ella contestó que no. Con sólo pensar en comer, se le revolvió el estómago. Lo que realmente quería era discutir con Jasper, pero no tenía fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se despertó tarde.

Nada más poner un pie en el suelo, decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Jasper con todos los argumentos que no había podido lanzarle el día anterior.

Sin embargo, mientras desayunaba, Humberto le dijo que Jasper se había ido al Banco Whitlock hacía rato.

Al recordar cómo había llegado a la cama la noche anterior, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Se había quedado dormida en el avión, había salido del aeropuerto como una zombie, se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la limusina y había permitido que Jasper la llevara a su habitación en brazos.

Nunca se había sentido tan cansada y ahora sentía un inmenso alivio porque había recuperado las fuerzas.

Creyendo que tenía mucha hambre, le había dicho a Humberto que le sirviera un abundante desayuno, pero cuando lo tuvo delante el apetito desapareció de repente.

Apartó el plato y se conformó con mordisquear un cruasán y tomarse una taza de chocolate. Acto seguido, decidió hacer una visita al Banco Whitlock.

Se alegró al ver que toda la ropa que Jasper le había comprado estaba en su armario y eligió un vestido color burdeos que acompañó con un abrigo de flores.

El Banco Whitlock, situado en el centro de la ciudad de Ginebra, era un edificio de dimensiones enormes y diseño contemporáneo.

Cuando llegó y dijo que era la esposa de Jasper, se produjo cierto revuelo en el mostrador de la recepción. Un botones la acompañó a la planta ejecutiva y la hizo pasar a un gran despacho.

En su interior la estaba esperando Jasper, espectacularmente vestido y apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

-No es el cumpleaños de nadie, así que, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?

-Sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Pues haberte levantado antes -le espetó Jasper-. Estoy trabajando y no permito que nadie me interrumpa por motivos personales.

-Me parece bien porque esta visita no es personal -lo informó Alice con la esperanza de conseguir su atención.

-Ven aquí, te quiero enseñar una cosa -le dijo Jasper en tono autoritario.

Desconcertada, Alice dio un paso al frente y Jasper la agarró de la mano,

-¿Dónde me llevas?

Era un baño.

Jasper la colocó ante un espejo y se puso detrás de ella. La miró a los ojos a través del reflejo y Alice sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Que ves? -le preguntó Jasper mientras le quitaba el abrigo.

-A nosotros -contestó Alice.

A continuación, Jasper le bajó los tirantes del vestido y le dejó los hombros al descubierto. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y fueron subiendo por sus costillas hasta quedar bajo sus pechos.

A Alice se le paró la respiración. Ya no recordaba por qué había ido al despacho de Jasper. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus manos y en su erección.

-¿A ti te parece que esta es forma de vestirse para venir a verme?

-El vestido es un poco atrevido, por eso me he puesto el abrigo -admitió Alice sin aliento.

-Un vestido así con un cuerpo como el tuyo es una provocación.

Alice se apoyó en él y sonrió encantada.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-No lo había pensado, pero supongo que sí.

-Esta escena debería desarrollarse en nuestro dormitorio y no en mi banco.

Ante aquellas palabras, Alice se sintió furiosa. ¡Jasper creía que había ido a verlo para seducirlo!

-He venido para mantener una seria conversación contigo -le aclaró poniéndose el abrigo y volviendo a su despacho-. Lo siento mucho si no eres capaz de controlarte por el mero hecho de que una mujer lleve un vestido bonito.

Jasper se quedó de piedra.

-Hace casi cuatro años me casé contigo por conveniencia y acepté a cambio cierta suma de dinero -continuó Alice-. Te devolví dos terceras partes de esa cifra cuando me di cuenta de que no lo necesitaba y...

-Un momento -la interrumpió Jasper levantando una mano-. ¿Estás diciendo que me devolviste parte del dinero? ¿Cómo?

-Lo volví a depositar en la cuenta desde la que me había llegado y te hice llegar una carta a través de tu abogado.

-Mi abogado ya me advirtió que no me fiara de ti y le partí la nariz la semana pasada -le espetó Jasper.

Alice se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Le has partido la nariz? ¿Por qué?

-Tuvo la mala suerte de sugerirme que, tal vez, mi esposa no era la que yo creía, pero lo hizo antes de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

Alice se sonrojó.

-Oh... bueno, volvamos al tema del dinero.

-No me consta que devolvieras una parte de ese dinero.

Alice se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues lo hice. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había necesidad de comprar una casa pues alquilarla era suficiente, sólo me quedé con lo que necesitaba para alquilar un piso y abrir una peluquería en el local comercial de abajo. Aunque a ti te parezca que mi peluquería no es gran cosa me sirve para pagar el alquiler y las facturas y nunca me he quejado.

-¿Adonde quieres ir a parar con esto?

-Cuando mi hermana termine la universidad, puedo vender la peluquería y devolverte todo el dinero que me dejaste. Se me ha ocurrido que, si te prometo que lo haré, estaríamos en paz y podría volver a casa.

-¿Te has vestido así de sexy para venir a hacerme esa oferta?

Alice tomó aire porque era obvio que Jasper no se estaba tomando aquello en serio.

-En lo que a mí respecta, esto no es por dinero. Nunca ha sido por dinero. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? -murmuró Jasper apoyándose en la mesa de nuevo.

-Entiendo que creas que estoy en deuda contigo y entiendo que no sueles perdonar.

—Se te da muy bien eso de entender —dijo Jasper divertido.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te empeñas en que siga aquí.

Jasper sonrió con ironía.

-Tengo mis razones. Para empezar, el poder de hacerte hacer lo que a mí me dé la gana.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¿No te produjo a ti una satisfacción similar aprovecharte de mi amnesia?

-Yo no soy como tú —le aseguró Alice-. ¡Yo no me aproveché de ti! -añadió dolida-. Yo sólo quería que estuvieras tranquilo y que fueras feliz.

-Te aseguro que fui muy feliz en la cama contigo -sonrió Jasper-. En cuanto a eso que has dicho de que te obligo a quedarte aquí, ¿no va siendo ya hora de que te enfrentes a los hechos?

-¿A qué hechos?

-|No he tenido que obligarte en ningún momento a acostarte conmigo. Tú también me deseas.

-No lo suficiente como para permitir que me utilices.

Jasper deslizó su dedo índice entre los pechos de Alice y se detuvo en su ombligo.

-¿Que necesitarías para que fuera suficiente?

Alice apretó los dientes.

-El sexo no es suficiente.

-Yo podría hacer que lo fuera -le aseguró Jasper con voz ronca.

-Me tengo en mucha más estima.

-Hace cuatro años no era así. Si hubiera chasqueado los dedos, habrías venido corriendo.

Alice se quedó de piedra y recordó lo que había pasado años atrás. Entonces, estaba tan desesperadamente enamorada de él que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para estar con él. Saber que Jasper se había dado cuenta de ello y, aun así, no había dudado en alejarse de ella le provocó un horrible dolor.

-Canalla —le dijo-. Tú también te sentías atraído por mí y no hiciste nada.

-Fui razonable.

-Tú lo que eres es un esnob -le espetó Alice dolida-. ¡Me apuesto el cuello a que si hubiera sido rica, no te lo habrías pensado!

-Yo no soy un esnob. Tengo expectativas en algunos temas y no me avergüenzo de ello.

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te sentías atraído por mí exactamente igual que yo por ti -insistió alice entre furiosa y dolida-. Lo admitiste mientras tenías amnesia.

-Te dejé porque no habrías podido vivir conmigo. Eras demasiado joven.

-Me dejaste porque eres más frío que el hielo.

-¿Ésa es tu definición del sentido común?

-Me dejaste también porque no era de tu clase social.

-Y sigues sin serlo, pero estás aquí -contestó Jasper amarrándola de las caderas y apretándose contra ella.

-¿Te crees que besándome vas a conseguir que se me pase el enfado? -le espetó Alice.

Jasper la besó de todas maneras y Alice tuvo que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

-Estoy deseando que lleguen las siete -rugió Jasper mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Oh...

Alice se dio cuenta de que se suponía que no debería estar besándolo porque estaba furiosa con él. En ese momento, Jasper le bajó la cremallera del vestido. *

-No... no lo hagas -le dijo sorprendida.

-Demasiado tarde...

Alice se tapó avergonzada y presa del pánico.

-Estamos en un banco... ¡podría entrar alguien!

-La puerta está cerrada con pestillo, así que estamos a salvo -contestó Jasper apartándole las manos y observando su atrevido conjunto de lencería-, pero tú no...

Alice intentó apartarse para volver a ponerse el vestido, pero Jasper la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la depositó sobre la mesa.

-¡Jasper! -exclamó Alice cuando intentó desabrocharle el sujetador.

-Irresistible... -comentó él acariciándole los pezones.

Sus ojos se encontraron y cuando Alice vio el deseo en los ojos de Jasper se quedó muy sorprendida. Aquel deseo encendió un fuego en su interior.

Aunque no la quisiera, la deseaba y eso no lo podía negar. Orgullosa, lo tomó de la corbata y tiró de él hacia abajo.

-Me pones a mil -dijo Jasper con voz ronca.

Le acarició los pechos haciéndola gemir de placer y jugueteó con sus pezones hasta hacerla jadear. Alice sintió una cascada de líquido caliente entre las piernas y, mientras Jasper le lamía el cuerpo entero, Alice dejó de pensar con claridad.

Alice hizo un movimiento hacia adelante con las caderas y en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono, pero Jasper lo desconectó.

Le acarició el pelo y la volvió a besar.

-Te deseo —murmuró Alice.

-No tanto como yo a ti, bella mía -contestó Jasper quitándole las braguitas-. Me has enseñado que dos semanas sin ti pueden ser como dos vidas.

Jasper le separó las piernas y descubrió su lugar más íntimo. Lo acarició con dedos expertos y, tras colocarla en la posición deseada, la penetró de una sola estocada.

Alice sintió que perdía el control. Aquello era demasiado excitante. El placer era insoportable. Cuando llegó al orgasmo, Jasper la besó para que no gritara.

-No me puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto -comentó Jasper al cabo de unos segundos mirándola a los ojos-. No puedo creer que estés desnuda sobre mi mesa.

Alice se levantó de la mesa como una gata escaldada y se vistió a toda prisa con manos temblorosas.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a venir a mi despacho -le dijo Jasper.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Alice mientras se ponía el vestido.

-Todo esto lo tenías planeado. Has venido a verme con un vestido provocador por algo.

¿De verdad creía que se había cavado su propia tumba? ¿De verdad creía que su idea al venir a verlo era acostarse con él encima de la mesa de su despacho? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-Desde que me has visto entrar por esa puerta, no has pensado en otra cosa, así que ahora no me eches la culpa a mí -se defendió Alice-. ¿Quién ha cerrado la puerta con pestillo? ¿Quién me ha ignorado cuando le he dicho que estábamos en un banco? ¿Quién ha dicho hace unos minutos que dos semanas sin sexo era como pasar dos vidas privadas de él?

-Alice..

-Y en cuanto tienes lo que querías, me acusas de haber sido yo la que me he abalanzado sobre ti -continuó Alice furiosa yendo hacia la puerta-. ¡En cualquier caso, no te preocupes, no pienso volver a este banco!

Jasper le pasó su abrigo.

-Tienes pintalabios en la camisa -le dijo ella con satisfacción.

-¿Podríamos repetir esto?

Alice se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Después de que me hayas acusado de haberlo planeado todo?

-Me encantaría que lo repitiéramos, cara mia.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-No es fácil encontrar un sexo así -murmuró Jasper.

Alice palideció. Aquel hombre no tenía sentimientos. Claro que, ¿cómo había podido olvidarse de lo que Jasper sentía por ella? La tenía por una cazafortunas mentirosa que se había aprovechado de él en un momento en que era vulnerable.

Vulnerable. Alice estudió a Jasper. Un hombre de condición física insuperable, un hombre que la miraba con lujuria, un hombre capaz de acostarse con ella y olvidarla a los dos minutos.

Resumiendo. Un hombre que le podía hacer mucho daño si no tenía cuidado.

-Esto no se va a volver a repetir -le aseguró Alice girándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Desde luego, no en las próximas veinticuatro horas porque me voy a Zurich esta noche, así que nos veremos mañana por la noche.

Alice estuvo a punto de decirle que no tuviera ninguna prisa por volver a casa, pero se mordió la lengua porque, después de cómo se había comportado con él hacía unos minutos, le pareció que era mejor guardar silencio.

A salir del despacho de Jasper, había unos cuantos empleados de chaqueta y corbata que le hicieron un pasillo para dejarla pasar.

Ella se dirigió al ascensor a toda velocidad pues le parecía que llevaba escrito en la cara lo que acababa de suceder dentro.

Jasper había descubierto la combinación mágica para transformarla en una mujer que se comportaba como una fresca. Debería odiarlo por ello, pero al recordar que le había prohibido la entrada en su despacho se dio cuenta de que eso era porque tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió satisfecha.

.

.

.

AL DÍA siguiente, alice tampoco tuvo ganas de desayunar. Tenía náuseas y no era la primera vez que le ocurría en los últimos días. ¿Tendría algún virus? Lo cierto era que no se sentía enferma sino, más bien, como si algo no fuera bien.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Calculó rápidamente con los dedos y se dio cuenta de que se le había retrasado el periodo. Volvió a contar, pero lo cierto era que nunca había controlado los ciclos y así era imposible tener las fechas claras.

Se dijo que se estaba equivocando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca había tomado medidas para no quedarse embarazada. Jasper tampoco.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera concebir un hijo. ¿A Jasper tampoco se le había ocurrido? ¿Habría asumido que estaba ella tomando la píldora?

No pasaba nada. En el último mes se había acostado con él sólo una vez. Las posibilidades de haberse quedado embarazada eran mínimas. Además, había leído en el periódico que la tasa de fertilidad iba en descenso.

Decidió que el estrés había alterado su ciclo menstrual y que esa misma alteración estaba haciendo que todo su sistema se alterara y ella se sintiera mal.

Esperaría unos días y, si seguía sintiéndose mal, se haría una prueba de embarazo. Mientras tanto, decidió no volver a pensar en ese tema pues no quería volverse loca por algo que no era probable que sucediera.

Humberto le llevó el teléfono. Era Jasper.

-Quería haberte llamado ayer por la noche, pero la reunión terminó muy tarde -le dijo su marido.

Alice se enfureció consigo misma por alegrarse de oír su voz.

-No pasa nada. No esperaba que me llamaras.

-Esta noche tenemos una fiesta.

-Vaya, así que, me sacas una noche por ahí por haberme portado bien, ¿eh? -se burló Alice.

-Algo así, pero prefiero que te portes mal -contestó Jasper-. Te advierto que no me gustan mucho las fiestas.

Mientras se vestía aquella noche, Alice esperaba con la respiración entrecortada que se abriera la puerta que comunicaba sus dos habitaciones.

Se había puesto un vestido verde con los hombros al descubierto que acentuaba la perfecta palidez de su piel.

La puerta nunca se abrió, así que bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Jasper en el vestíbulo.

-Estás muy bien -le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con interés.

Alice se sonrojó.

-No hace falta que parezca que estás sorprendido.

-Se me había pasado por la cabeza que ibas a intentar ganar puntos poniéndote algo totalmente inapropiado -admitió Jasper.

-Nunca haría algo tan infantil -contestó Alice-. Por cierto, me he vuelto a poner la alianza -carraspeó.

-¿Por qué no? Te lo has ganado -se burló Jasper.

Alice se sonrojó como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-¡Cuando me hablas así, te odio!

Jasper se rió.

-Es tradición en mi familia que el odio prolifere entre las parejas casadas.

-Tu madre se enamoró de otro hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que odiara a tu padre.

-¿Ah, no? Ya estaba enamorada de ese hombre cuando se casó con mi padre. El amor de mi padre se tornó odio cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué diablos se casó con él?

-Por el dinero -contestó Jasper guiándola a la limusina que los estaba esperando-. Mi abuela fue igual de ambiciosa, pero tenía más principios. Ella le dio a mi abuelo, Clemente, un hijo y luego le dijo que había cumplido con su deber. Aunque siguieron viviendo juntos hasta que murieron, no volvieron a hacer vida marital.

-Desde luego, parece que tu madre hizo mal al casarse con tu padre, pero tal vez hubiera presiones que tú no conoces o puede que ella creyera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y se convenciera de que algún día Llegaría a amar a tu padre -dijo Alice intentando que Jasper fuera menos duro con los errores de los demás.

-Esa posibilidad nunca se me había ocurrido -contestó él con sequedad—. ¿Y tú crees, entonces, que me tuvo con la esperanza de aprender a quererme también?

Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba poniendo su teoría en ridículo.

-Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que en un matrimonio infeliz siempre hay dos versiones que escuchar y que, además, podría haber habido circunstancias que desconoces... sólo estaba intentando animarte.

-No necesito que me animes -contestó jasper con acidez-. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi madre. Murió antes de que yo cumpliera cuatro años.

-¿Cómo?

jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Se ahogó.

-Siento mucho que no tuvieras oportunidad de conocerla. Supongo que pensarás que soy una sentimental, pero si supieras lo que daría por poder hablar con mi madre durante sólo cinco minutos... daría lo que fuera...

-Si no eres capaz de sufrir en silencio -la interrumpió jasper-, prefiero ir a la fiesta solo.

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor -contestó alice con un nudo en la garganta-. Me parece que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más en compañía de una persona tan fría como tú.

-Ya casi hemos llegado al aeropuerto, así que cálmate. Eres demasiado emocional.

-No como tú, ¿verdad? -le espetó alice-. Para que lo sepas, yo no me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo que te avergüences, sólo te estoy pidiendo que los controles -insistió jasper.

-Quería mucho a mis padres y los echo mucho de menos. Me enseñaron a pensar lo mejor de la gente y, aunque pronto aprendí que el mundo no es el mejor sitio...

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?

-Mandy, la prima de mi padre. En cuanto se enteró de que nuestros padres habían muerto, tomó la iniciativa. Convenció a los servicios sociales de que era la persona perfecta para hacerse cargo de nosotras. Yo era muy pequeña y me daba mucho miedo que me separaran de mi hermana. Así que nos fuimos a vivir con Mandy a una casa alquilada muy grande -recordó Alice.

-¿Y?

-Mandy y su novio nos quitaron todo el dinero que pudieron. Se gastaron el dinero que tenían mis padres, que no era mucho, pero hubiera sido suficiente para que Cintia y yo hubiéramos vivido unos cuantos años sin preocupaciones. Cuando se acabó, simplemente se fue y nunca volvió.

-Supongo que llamarías a la policía. Eso es un delito.

-El dinero había desaparecido y eso ya nadie lo iba a cambiar. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme... como encontrar una casa más barata y ocuparme de mi hermana -se defendió Alice.

En un inesperado gesto de solidaridad, Jasper la agarró de la mano.

-Confiaste en Mandy porque era de tu familia. Supongo que su traición fue espantosa.

-Sí... -contestó Alice dándose cuenta de que tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar.

-Cuando tenía amnesia, no tuve más opción que confiar en ti -murmuró Jasper-. Creía que eras mi esposa...

Alice se soltó de su mano con violencia.

-No hace falta que digas más... he entendido el mensaje. Yo lo único que hice fue intentar actuar como si fuera tu esposa. No me acosté contigo por ningún otro motivo ni tengo intención de enriquecerme con nuestro matrimonio.

-Sólo el tiempo demostrará si eso es verdad. , -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? Eres un hombre increíblemente guapo, pero parece que te cuesta aceptar que las mujeres te quieran por ti mismo -le espetó alice.

-Tampoco tengo mal cuerpo -bromeó jasper.

De repente, alice explotó.

-Ésa es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar de ti. Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra. Estás tan convencido de que tú nunca te equivocas que me echas a mí la culpa de todo. ¡Si el cielo se cayera ahora mismo sobre nosotros, dirías que ha sido culpa mía!

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, gritar provoca avalanchas.

Alice tomó aire para intentar controlarse y en ese momento el chofer abrió la puerta.

-¡Te odio! -le dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en el helicóptero.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

-Sólo estaremos media hora en la fiesta.

Alice estaba alterada y asustada por la intensidad de sus emociones. Miró en su interior y entendió por qué se había peleado con él, por qué intentaba mantener las distancias. Jasper tenía un increíble poder sobre ella, podría hacerle daño y, aun así, ella seguía amándolo.

-Jasper...

-Te deseo con todo mi cuerpo. En Londres, apenas dormía, pero ahora vuelves a ser mía y seguirás siéndolo hasta que yo lo decida.

El helicóptero aterrizó en un impresionante yate; cuyos dueños les dieron la bienvenida como si fueran príncipes.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, Alice sólo tenía ojos para Jasper, pero él se tuvo que ausentar cuando su anfitrión insistió en que quería presentarle a un viejo amigo.

A su vez, la anfitriona le presentó a Alice a un sinfín de invitados. Los colores de los vestidos y los brillos de las joyas le nublaban la visión, así que parpadeó, pero el vaivén del barco la estaba mareando.

Alice se giró buscando un sitio donde sentarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando recobró la consciencia, Jasper estaba a su lado.

-Tranquila, cara. Nos vamos a casa —le dijo tomándola en brazos y despidiéndose de los preocupados anfitriones-. Nunca había visto una actuación tan buena -añadió una vez a solas.

Alice se dio cuenta de que Jasper creía sinceramente que lo había fingido todo porque él quería irse pronto de la fiesta.

El movimiento del helicóptero no hizo sino acrecentar sus náuseas y no le apetecía hablar. Ya tenía suficiente con preguntarse a sí misma por qué se había desmayado. Jamás se había desmayado antes, pero recordó que su amiga Bella le había dicho que aquello era normal durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

Al llegar a casa,, Jasper se apresuró a ayudarla a bajar del helicóptero.

-Ha sido un desmayo buenísimo -sonrió con sensualidad-. Incluso yo me lo he creído al principio.

-No lo he fingido -contestó alice apoyándose en él porque las piernas no la sostenían-. Me he mareado porque no estoy acostumbrada a los barcos.

-Pero si sólo has estado un cuarto de hora -dijo Jasper sorprendido.

Una hora después, Alice estaba acostada y Jasper la estudiaba con atención desde los pies de la cama.

-Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, me gustaría levantarme -dijo Alice.

-La gente sana no se desmaya -contestó Jasper-. En cuanto la doctora diga que estás bien, podrás levantarte.

-¿Qué doctora?

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-Supongo que será ella. La llamé desde la limusina para decirle que viniera a casa.

-No quiero un médico -dijo Alice presa del pánico-. ¡No necesito a ningún médico!

-Eso lo decido yo.

-¿Y a ti qué más te da?

-Soy tu marido y soy responsable de tu bienestar aunque tú no me lo agradezcas.

Alice se sintió culpable y no dijo nada más mientras Jasper abría la puerta y aparecía una mujer mayor de pelo cano.

-Me gustaría estar a solas con la doctora -anunció alice al ver que Jasper no se iba.

Contestó a las preguntas de la doctora con sinceridad y dejó que la examinara.

-Creo que usted ya sospecha lo que le ocurre -sonrió la mujer al cabo un rato-. Está usted embarazada.

Alice palideció al pensar en el horror que aquella noticia iba a provocar en Jasper.

-¿Está segura?

La doctora asintió.

-Prefiero no decírselo todavía a mi marido -le confesó Alice.

Su cuerpo la había sorprendido. Iba a tener un hijo con Jasper. Quizás, fuera un niño de pelo negro y sonrisa irresistible o una niña que tuviera sus preciosos ojos castaños y la creencia de que era la dueña del mundo.

Sí, iba a tener un hijo con Jasper y estaba convencida de que él la iba a odiar por ello. De hecho, cuando entró en la habitación, Alice no pudo mirarlo a los ojos e intentó levantarse de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.

-Ya estoy mejor y me voy a vestir.

Jasper le cerró el paso y la obligó a volver a la cama.

-No, la doctora ha dicho que tienes que comer y que dormir mucho y me voy a asegurar de que sigas sus consejos.

-La benevolencia no te queda bien -le espetó Alice mientras Jasper vigilaba que se tomara la deliciosa comida que le habían llevado en una bandeja con flores.

Jasper sonrió de una manera que hizo que a Alice le diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Lo hago por mí.

-¿De verdad?

-Vas a tener que estar al cien por cien para cumplir con mis expectativas. He decidido tomarme unas vacaciones...

-Tú nunca te tomas vacaciones.

—Contigo, una cama y un ordenador puedo tomármelas.

Alice se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy decidido a olvidarme de ti o a morir en el intento, cara -murmuró Jasper con voz ronca.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego, te llevaré a Inglaterra y volveré a llevar la vida que llevaba antes, libre y fácil, la vida de un soltero.

alice tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el dolor.

-¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?

-De momento, me lo sigo pasando bien contigo. Eres diferente a las mujeres con las que solía salir.

-¿Hay cabida para cómo me siento yo en todo esto?

-Tú te sientes maravillosamente bien porque yo te hago sentir así y lo sabes -le recordó jasper con crueldad y muy seguro de sus dotes amatorias.

alice se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Se dijo que lo mejor era dejarse llevar. Tal vez, jasper nunca se enterara de que había tenido un hijo. ¿Debía decírselo? Lo más seguro era que no se volvieran a ver y ella quería a ese hijo y podía darle mucho amor. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar todo lo que fuera necesario para darle un buen hogar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cobarde como para no decirle inmediatamente a jasper que estaba embarazada?

-Te dije que no quería nada -susurró alice en cuanto el vendedor se apartó un poco-. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-No tienes joyas -contestó jasper-, así que te voy a comprar unas cuantas.

-No es muy inteligente por tu parte -dijo alice intentando aparentar naturalidad-. Podría salirte mal.

-Ya me ha salido mal. Lo cierto es que cualquier cazafortunas que se aprecie no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan buena como ésta.

alice lo miró sorprendida y jasper la tomó de la cintura para que no se apartara.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, acabo de admitir que me equivoqué contigo hace cuatro años -confesó-. Ahora comprendo que no te casaste conmigo por dinero.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente -contestó jasper indicándole que se sentara en, el elegante taburete que había junto al mostrador-. Hay hombres patéticos que piden perdón con flores.

-¿Ah, sí? -contestó alice confusa.

Le costaba pensar con claridad pues se encontraba aliviada y feliz.

-Y hay hombres que jamás piden perdón y que son capaces de comprarte brillantes con tal de hacerte creer que no están suplicando que los perdones.

Aquello hizo sonreír a alice y, que estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas al recordar que una vez jasper le dijo que suplicar era de paletos.

Una hora después, ya en casa, alice salió a la terraza donde jasper se estaba tomando una copa.

Una enorme higuera proporcionaba sombra y se agradecía porque aunque ya era última hora de la tarde seguía haciendo mucho calor.

-Es cierto que tiene sus ventajas esto de estar contigo —bromeó alice agitando el reloj de platino que le había comprado.

jasper la miró con una ceja enarcada pues todavía no se podía creer que no hubiera aceptado nada más que aquel reloj.

-Yo hubiera preferido cubrirte de diamantes.

-No me hubieran quedado bien.

-Desnuda hubieras estado como una increíble diosa pagana, bella mia.

alice sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo así.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión sobre mí? ¿Por qué ya no crees que sólo busco tu dinero?

-Cuando me dijiste en Londres que me habías devuelto la mayor parte del dinero que te di al casarnos, no te creí, pero lo he comprobado y ese dinero lleva en la cuenta más de tres años.

-¿Y qué pasó con la carta que le escribí a tu abogado?

-No llegó. Por esas fechas, Peter se cambió de despacho y tu carta debió de llegar a la antigua dirección y se perdió. Ahora está muy descontento con todo este tema porque sabe que es el eslabón que falló y que por ello se han producido muchos malos entendidos entre nosotros.

alice se sentía inmensamente aliviada de que el tema del dinero estuviera por fin arreglado.

-Nunca quise aceptar tu dinero, pero acabé aceptándolo, así que supongo que tu abogado tiene razones para no tener una buena opinión de mí.

-No tiene derecho a emitir un juicio así.

-Me gustaría explicarte un par de cosas. Cuando nos conocimos, mi hermana y yo vivíamos en una mala zona y sus amigos eran chicos a los que les parecía muy divertido robar en las tiendas. Cintia empezó a faltar al colegio y yo no tenía tiempo para controlarla.

jasper la escuchaba con atención.

-No sabía que tuvieras una vida tan dura. Siempre estabas alegre.

-Poner mala cara no cambia nada -contestó alice-. El dinero que nos diste nos permitió empezar de nuevo. Alquilé otro piso, abrí la peluquería y matriculé a cintia en un colegio mejor. Nuestros problemas se terminaron. Pude dejar de trabajar por las noches y comencé a quedarme en casa mientras mi hermana estudiaba. Al año siguiente, consiguió la beca y, desde entonces, todo le va bien.

-Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Ojalá me hubieras contado todo esto entonces.

Alice lo miró a los ojos y tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se quedaba sin aliento.

-Entonces, a ti no te interesaba lo más mínimo mi vida.

-No quise conocerte y tú pagaste el precio, pero eso fue entonces y esto es ahora... -dijo jasper agarrándola de la mano y besándole la palma.

alice se estremeció, sintió que le temblaban las piernas y que le ardía la entrepierna. Entonces, jasper le abrió la camisa y le soltó el sujetador.

-Es de día... -murmuró Alice.

-Te sorprendes con facilidad -contestó jasper apoyándola contra la pared caliente por el sol y quitándole el pareo que llevaba como falda-. Tranquila, ya lo hago todo yo.

alice lo dejó hacer y pronto estuvo desnuda.

Estaba deseando sentirlo dentro de ella mucho antes de que jasper introdujera sus dedos entre la selva rubia de su entrepierna y la hiciera gemir de placer.

-No pares -gritó alice.

-Me encanta verte perder el control -contestó jasper levantándola y penetrándola.

alice jadeó de placer mientras sus cuerpos se imbuían de pasión animal. Tras alcanzar el clímax, jasper la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, donde se tumbó a su lado y sonrió encantado.

alice quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo quería, quería que aquel momento no se acabara nunca.

Jasper le apartó el pelo de la cara, la besó y la abrazó haciéndola sentirse como la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-Me encantan tus pechos -confesó jasper poniéndola a horcajadas sobre él y acariciándoselos-. Juraría que te han crecido desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

alice desvió la mirada presa del pánico.

-No me quejo, no me malinterpretes -añadió jasper-. Ya me he dado cuenta de que te encanta el chocolate suizo.

jasper se creía que había engordado porque estaba comiendo mucho chocolate alice intentó apartarse de él, pero jasper se lo impidió.

-No seas tan quisquillosa. Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso -le aseguró-. Me encanta estar con una mujer que come todo lo que le viene en gana.

Además de llamarla gorda, la tenía por una gorrona. Maravilloso. ¡Ojalá el culpable de que le hubiera aumentado el pecho en una talla de sujetador fuera el chocolate!

-Me voy a dar una ducha -anunció alice levantándose de la cama.

-¿Por qué tienes tan poca autoestima? -dijo jasper frustrado.

-¡He visto a Maria y a su lado parezco una vaca lechera! -contestó alice.

jasper la miró furioso y se levantó de la cama.

-¡Menuda idea! maria cumplía con mis necesidades, pero tú las provocabas. No puedo dejar de tocarte. Incluso he tenido que tomarme unas vacaciones para estar contigo.

alice sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Eso es sólo sexo -lo acusó.

Se hizo un terrible silencio durante el cual alice rezó para que Jasper le llevara la contraria, pero él se limitó a mirarla con intensidad con una expresión difícil de leer en el rostro.

alice sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. jasper no le había llevado la contraria. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua como para creer que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que sexo?

Consiguió sonreír como si le pareciera muy bien que su relación fuera puramente sexual, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Inmediatamente, abrió los grifos de la ducha y se puso a llorar. Lo único que ella le había ofrecido desde el principio había sido sexo y Jasper lo había aceptado gustoso.

En ese aspecto, no se había quejado. Llevaban una semana en Cerdeña, siete días en los que no se habían separado. Habían comido en la playa, habían nadado en el mar por la noche, habían compartido cenas románticas, maravillosas siestas e incontables conversaciones.

Estar en compañía de jasper era maravilloso e incluso cuando tenía que trabajar un par de horas ella se quedaba leyendo a su lado.

Aquella semana había sido increíblemente feliz para alice, pero también había sido muy difícil asumir que estaba embarazada de él.

Físicamente, se sentía muy bien, pero tenía que tener cuidado con lo que comía y tenía que descansar mucho. Las náuseas se habían evaporado y sólo se había vuelto a marear en una ocasión por levantarse demasiado aprisa.

jasper había empezado a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Ocultarle el embarazo no iba ser posible durante mucho más tiempo. La perspectiva de confesarle que iban a tener un hijo se le hacía insoportable.

Aquella vez, alice tenía muy claro que no debía hacerse ilusiones, que tenía que enfrentarse a la relación que tenía con jasper tal y como era.

Por eso, todas las mañanas, cuando jasper le daba los buenos días acompañados de unos cuantos besos, alice se recordaba una serie de cosas:

Jasper no estaba enamorado de ella. La deseaba y por eso se preocupaba por ella. El hecho de que conversaran durante horas, que fuera tierno y divertido con ella era irrelevante. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre sofisticado y era imposible imaginárselo haciendo que una mujer se aburriera.

No era su mujer de verdad. Se había casado a cambio de dinero. Era la mujer que jasper había comprado, no la mujer que había elegido.

Además, ella jamás cumpliría con el tipo de mujer perfecta que le gustaba a jasper. Lo cierto era que, sin darse cuenta, jasper había ido dándole a entender qué tipo de mujer le gustaba.

Le gustaban las mujeres de pelo castaño y piernas largas, exactamente igual que su última pareja. También le gustaban las mujeres de buena familia y le parecía que los estudios universitarios eran importantísimos.

Alice no cumplía ni una sola de esas condiciones, así que era imposible que la hubiera elegido jamás como esposa.

Teniendo todo eso en cuenta, cuando jasper se enterara de que iba a tener un hijo suyo aquello iba a ser un desastre. Por eso, no se lo quería decir. Por eso había aprovechado aquellos siete días como si fueran los últimos de su vida.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad.

Alice se puso unos pantalones de seda azules con un top de encaje a juego. Aquel color, el mismo que el de sus ojos, le quedaba bien.

La mesa estaba dispuesta en la terraza para cenar. Habían colgado farolillos en las ramas de la higuera y la luz de las velas se reflejaba en la cristalería.

Jasper solía ir a aquella casa un par de veces al año porque tenía muchas casas por el mundo y no le daba tiempo de ir a todas muy a menudo.

No le gustaban los hoteles e incluso allí, en un apartado rincón del planeta, jasper tenía contratado a un cocinero fabuloso que los deleitaba con sus maravillosas comidas.

Aquel hombre lo tenía todo siempre bajo control, pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando alice le dijera lo que le tenía que decir? Aquella situación no la iba a poder controlar.

-Date la vuelta -le dijo jasper al salir a la terraza.

alice obedeció.

-Estás impresionante... podría comerte aquí mismo -confesó jasper excitándola-. Vas a tener suerte si logro controlarme hasta que terminemos de cenar.

alice se mojó los labios y bebió agua.

-Una vaca lechera, ¿eh? -bromeó jasper-. A mí no me lo pareces.

alice se sonrojó y sintió deseos de abrazarlo y de decirle lo feliz que había sido durante aquellos días.

-Estás muy rara últimamente -añadió jasper.

-Eh... yo... -dijo alice desconcertada.

-De repente sonríes y al minuto siguiente te enfadas -le explicó jasper-. Tú no eres así, así que supongo que es el síndrome premenstrual.

alice tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar.

-Te tengo que decir una cosa -anunció.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

* * *

jasper sonrió con irreverencia. -No te lo tomes como una crítica porque lo cierto es que me encanta la vena dramática que tienes, pero, ¿te importaría que cenáramos primero? Estoy muerto de hambre.

alice estaba nerviosa como una gata sobre un tejado de zinc y se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentó a la mesa y su única contribución a la con versación durante la cena fueron monosílabos.

-Cuando estás así de callada, me preocupo -comentó jasper.

-A veces, hablo demasiado –contestó alice incómoda.

-Ahora que me he acostumbrado, me gusta -dijo Jasper acariciándole la mano-. Veo que me he equivocado creyendo que lo que me tenías que contar no era importante.

-Sí... -dijo alice tragando saliva-. En cualquier caso, no es algo que te puedas imaginar y...

-¿Te has acostado con aquel hombre que estaba en tu casa en Londres? -le preguntó jasper de repente.

-¿Con Garret? –exclamó alice-. ¡Claro que no!

-Eso era lo peor que me podía imaginar y me quería cerciorar de que no era así.

-¿Te importaría escucharme antes de volver a hablar? -le espetó alice nerviosa.

-No acostumbro a interrumpir a nadie.

-No te enfades... esto no te va a gustar, pero no te enfades conmigo -suspiró alice despreciándose por su propia debilidad-. Somos los dos responsables.

jasper apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Estoy... -dijo alice jugueteando nerviosa con el tenedor-. Me he quedado embarazada. Ocurrió la primera semana que estuvimos juntos.

Jasper se quedó mirándola atónito.

-Yo también me llevé una buena sorpresa -admitió alice.

jasper la miró de arriba abajo, retiró la silla y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la barandilla y se quedó mirando el mar, que fue lo único que se oyó durante el silencio que se produjo a continuación.

-No había pensado en acostarme contigo y, cuando sucedió, no me di cuenta de tomar medidas. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...

jasper estaba de espaldas a ella y alice quería que se diera la vuelta.

-Supongo que estarás enfadado y lo entiendo porque no esperabas que esto sucediera, pero yo tampoco. No podría soportar la idea de abortar, así que ni la menciones.

jasper se giró hacia ella y la miró con dureza.

-Tal vez, ni siquiera se te había pasado por la cabeza esa opción, pero prefería dejarlo claro desde el principio. Aunque el hijo que voy a tener no entraba en nuestros planes, lo voy a querer igual -le aseguró-. Aunque admito que ahora mismo estoy asustada...

jasper se sirvió un whisky y se lo tomó de un trago.

alice se puso en pie.

-Por favor, di algo.

-Vas a ser la madre de mi hijo -contestó él en un tono insolente que hizo que alice palideciera-. Debo tener mucho cuidado con lo que te digo. Una mujer embarazada tiene muchos derechos y hay que tener cuidado con su situación. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que vino la doctora cuando me desmayé.

-¿Desde hace tanto? -se rió jasper-. ¿Y cómo es que no me lo has dicho en toda esta semana?

-Lo cierto es que hubiera preferido no tener que decírtelo nunca porque no quería... no quiero perderte.

-Nunca me has tenido -le aseguró jasper con dureza-. Sólo de la manera más básica, eso sí.

-Lo sé -murmuró alice-, pero sé que hasta eso se va a romper.

-No des por hecho que sabes lo que pienso, siento o lo que voy a hacer a continuación -le advirtió jasper.

-Dime lo que estás pensando, no me voy a ofender -le aseguró alice desesperada por tapar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos.

-Muy bien. ¿Por qué me iba a sorprender de tu logro? En la familia whitlock los niños siempre han llegado con una etiqueta con un precio muy elevado.

-Nuestro hijo no... -se defendió alice.

jasper pasó a su lado como si no existiera y se metió en el salón. Alice lo siguió y lo alcanzó en el vestíbulo, justamente cuando se disponía a salir de la casa.

-Nuestro hijo no -repitió-. ¿Te vas?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Alice se quedó sola en el vestíbulo. Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, volvió a la terraza. El servicio ya había recogido la mesa, pero alice ordenó que le llevaran una taza de chocolate con tostadas porque no quería que su hijo sufriera por su falta de apetito.

Durante la siguiente hora, llamó en dos ocasiones al móvil de jasper y una de ellas oyó una risa femenina de fondo que la hizo colgar mortificada.

jasper volvió a casa cerca de la una de la madrugada y fue directamente a la habitación de su mujer, que había dejado la puerta abierta para oírlo llegar y que no dudó en levantarse de la cama a la carrera para ir a abrazarlo.

Había vuelto y eso era lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos

-No -le advirtió jasper levantando las manos.

alice se apartó de él.

-He tomado una serie de decisiones -anunció jasper-. Quiero que te examine un médico para que determine las fechas relevantes del embarazo. Antes de que nazca el niño, quiero estar todo lo seguro que pueda de que es mío.

alice lo miró anonadada.

-¿Lo dudas? -murmuró dolida.

-Hay mujeres que matarían por estar en tu lugar porque ese niño te va a reportar increíbles ganancias -contestó jasper.

-No creo que ninguna mujer matara por estar en mi piel en este momento -murmuró alice.

-Por supuesto, quiero que le hagan una prueba de ADN en cuanto nazca -continuó jasper como si ella no hubiera dicho nada-. Podrías haberte que dado embarazada de otro hombre durante las dos semanas que estuviste en Londres. No me parece muy probable, pero sería una estupidez por mi parte no asegurarme.

-Sí... -intentó sonreír alice-. ¿Cómo no ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de humillarme?

-¿Y qué esperabas? No creo que este embarazo haya sido un accidente. Al fin y al cabo, tener un hijo conmigo te asegura una vida de ensueño.

-No estás siendo justo. Si no confías en mí, ¿cómo te voy a demostrar que te equivocas conmigo?

-No me he equivocado contigo.

-Hoy mismo me has dicho que estabas convencido de que no era una cazafortunas.

-Eso ha sido antes de que me dijeras que estabas embarazada.

-¿Y cómo iba yo a suponer que me iba a quedar embarazada en una semana? -se defendió alice-. Si por mí hubiera sido, no hubiera elegido tener a mi primer hijo así. ¿Por qué iba a querer tener un hijo con un padre que me odia?

-Yo no te odio.

-¿Ah, no? Me odias porque mientras tuviste amnesia no te conté la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

-Me mentiste.

-Por tu bien. Es cierto que me dejé llevar un poco, estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad y...

-Por fin dices la verdad -la interrumpió jasper con satisfacción-. Estabas tan seducida por mi estilo de vida que no te importó mentirme para seguir disfrutando de él.

Aquello hizo que alice se riera con amargura.

-Para tu información, mi sueño era tener un matrimonio de cuento con un hombre que me tratara como una igual... sí, patético creer que ese hombre podías ser tú. ¡Un hombre que ni siquiera me pidió una cita cuando era obvio que yo hubiera dicho que sí! Claro que era mi sueño y no el tuyo y...

-¡Así que me hiciste vivir tu estúpida fantasía!

-Por muy raro que te parezca, estabas muy feliz viviendo mi estúpida fantasía -le aseguró alice levantando el mentón en actitud desafiante.

jasper se quedó como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

-Hablemos del bebé -dijo al cabo de un rato.

-Por favor, escúchame -contestó alice desesperada porque jasper entendiera que no se había quedado embarazada adrede-. Cuando me acosté contigo, no consideré las consecuencias. Nunca antes me había tenido que preocupar por ello. Fui ingenua e irresponsable, pero nada más. Tú tampoco tomaste medidas.

-La primera noche que nos acostamos, abrí el cajón de la mesilla en busca de preservativos y, al no encontrarlos y dando por hecho que eras mi esposa, asumí que estabas tomando la píldora.

-Así que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió tomar medidas.

-Sinceramente, entonces aquel asunto no me preocupaba. Tenía amnesia y una esposa a la que no reconocía.

-Te recuerdo que eso te pareció de lo más excitante -contestó alice.

-Confié en ti. Ése fue mi error y sé que voy a pagar por él -le espetó Jasper. Sin embargo, tú vas a vivir conmigo teniendo muy claro lo que eres. ¡ Una asquerosa que se metió en mi cama en busca de dinero!

-No me hables así -gritó alice furiosa-. Si sigues haciéndolo, te voy a dar una bofetada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, jasper la tomó en brazos.

-¡Bájame!-exclamó alice.

-No, es tarde y tienes que dormir.

-Sé ir sola a la cama.

-¿Por qué te crees que he vuelto? Eres mi esposa y vamos a tener un hijo, así que, a pesar de lo enfadado que estoy contigo, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

alice cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que jasper la depositara sobre la cama y la tapara como si fuera su tatarabuela. Al recordar la pasión que habían compartido unas horas antes, sintió ganas de llorar.

Fue la primera vez que durmieron en habitaciones separadas y aquello le dolió como si le hubiera clavado un cuchillo en el corazón. Era obvio que jasper quería marcar distancias entre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron a Suiza. Cuando llevaban una hora de vuelo, alice decidió dejar de lado el orgullo y acercarse a él, que estaba trabajando.

jasper la ignoró.

-Muy bien, mensaje recibido. Quieres que desaparezca, ¿verdad?

jasper la miró con indiferencia.

-No me mires así -dijo alice con las manos en las caderas-. ¡Si no me aguantas, divórciate de mí!

jasper se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-Me estaba preguntando cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en decir eso. Siento mucho decepcionarte, pero eso no va a suceder.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Te vas a quedar en Suiza, donde yo pueda vigilarte.

A alice le pareció interesante que, aunque la creyera una ambiciosa cazafortunas, a jasper no se le ocurriera un castigo peor que mantenerla a su lado. Aquello la hizo albergar ciertas esperanzas.

-¿Qué opinas de tener un hijo? -le preguntó armándose de valor.

-Quería tenerlo algún día -confesó jasper con la misma emoción con la que diría que quería comprarse un coche nuevo-. Lo cierto es que va a llegar antes de lo previsto, pero ya me haré a la idea.

alice apretó los puños con fuerza y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Volvió a su sitio y decidió que debía darle tiempo. jasper era un hombre muy cabezota y lo mejor era intentar comprenderlo para ganarse su confianza.

¡Lo amaba tanto!

Seguro que, al final, acababa aceptándola. ¿De verdad? ¿Jasper Whitlock iba a aceptar tener una esposa que era peluquera?

De momento, parecía preocupado por ella, pero eso era sólo porque estaba embarazada. Podría divorciarse de ella en cuanto diera a luz.

Lo cierto era que nunca la había aceptado como su esposa, pero no podía culparlo por ello pues, al fin y al cabo, nunca le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él y, desde luego, nunca le había pedido un hijo.

No debía perder de vista la realidad y la realidad era dolorosa. Jasper se sentía atrapado. Prefería recobrar su libertad.

¿Qué podía esperar del hombre al que amaba?

¿Sexo? ¿Joyas? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que Jasper le echara en cara constantemente sus errores? ¿Estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera sentirse pequeña y vendida?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Esta historia no me pertenece. Es una adaptación de Lynne Graham, ni tampoco me pertenecen los personajes ya que son creación de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

* * *

A LA MAÑANA siguiente, Jasper llevó a alice al ginecólogo. jasper la desconcertó preguntando un montón de cosas, que el médico contestó al detalle. alice se sintió como un útero con piernas y le dolió muchísimo que jasper diera muestras de interés por su hijo ante una tercera persona y no ante ella.

Se preguntó si no sería que lo había hecho para guardar las apariencias.

En los tres interminables días siguientes, alice se sumió en una total infelicidad. Jasper se iba a trabajar al amanecer y volvía muy tarde por la noche. No desayunaba ni comía ni cenaba con ella y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por reducir la tensión que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la llamaba un par de veces al día para ver qué tal estaba. Parecía que eso era lo único que le importaba y que no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada más. Desde luego, la puerta que había entre sus habitaciones estaba cerrada a cal y canto. alice se despertó el cuarto día cuando amaneció, se duchó y se vistió para correr escaleras abajo y poder desayunar con él.

-¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? -le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Quería verte. Si no desayuno contigo, iba a tener que ir al banco e interrumpir tu jornada laboral, algo que me prohibiste hace tiempo -sonrió.

jasper la miró y sonrió levemente.

-Te voy a echar de menos -confesó alice haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¡No quiero oírlo! -exclamó jasper dejando el periódico a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

alice lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No me lo creo. Cuando quiera algo contigo, te lo haré saber.

Alice lloró de humillación mientras la limusina se alejaba.

Ya había soportado bastante. ¡No iba a consentir que Jasper la tratara como una prostituta con la que podía compartir la cama siempre que a él le diera la gana!

No debería haber ido con él a Cerdeña. Había sido un gran error. Jasper ya le había dejado claro para entonces que la despreciaba, pero ella se había negado a ver la realidad.

Decidió irse de Suiza, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que limpiar su nombre para que Jasper entendiera que se había equivocado con ella.

Mientras se paseaba por su habitación, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una manera de hacerlo. Tenía que hablar con un abogado para que le redactara un documento legal en el que quedara claro de una vez por todas que sus intenciones no eran pecuniarias.

Peter Correro estaría muy contento de que firmara ante él la renuncia a los billones de los Whitlock antes de irse de Suiza con su dignidad intacta.

Cuando llegó al bufete del abogado aquella misma mañana, una secretaria la llevó a su despacho inmediatamente. A Alice le sorprendió que peter la recibiera tan deprisa y la dejó anonadada que el abogado la recibiera con amabilidad y le diera las gracias por ir.

-Charlott quería ir a vuestra casa para pedir perdón, pero yo me había pasado tanto contigo que creí que era mejor dejar que la tempestad pasara -se disculpó Peter-. Te amenacé y te asusté, pero quiero que sepas que no suelo tratar así a las mujeres.

-Estoy segura de ello -contestó Alice.

-Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de que te habías ido por mi culpa, se puso como una fiera y con toda la razón.

-No fue culpa tuya.

-Sí, sí lo fue -insistió Peter-. Me metí en algo que no me concernía. Ahora que lo entiendo todo, comprendo que había algo entre Jasper y tú de lo que yo no sabía nada. Por eso, acudí en su rescate -rió-. Como si Jasper necesitara que alguien lo rescatara.

-Hubo una serie de malos entendidos, eso fue todo. Ahora, todo ha terminado. En realidad, he venido a verte por algo completamente diferente le dijo Alice consiguiendo tapar su dolor con una falsa calma-. Necesito que un abogado me redacte un documento legal y necesito que lo haga bastante deprisa.

Tras haberle contado lo que quería, Peter la miró atónito.

-Esto es un conflicto de intereses para mí. No puedo representarte a ti y a Jasper. Necesitas otro abogado.

-Muy bien -contestó Alice poniéndose en pie.

-Espero que algún día seamos amigos y como amigo te aconsejo que no hagas lo que me has dicho que quieres hacer -se despidió del abogado-. Me temo que Jasper no lo entendería y se sentiría dolido.

Mientras volvía a casa, Alice se dio cuenta de que Peter era un buen hombre. No tenía nada que ver con Jasper, que era frío y distante. Era imposible que el abogado entendiera que era imposible hacer daño a Jasper.

La única que estaba sufriendo allí era ella.

De repente, se preguntó por qué se tomaba tantas molestias para quedar bien a los ojos de Jasper. Al fin y al cabo, no la quería, tenía muy mala opinión de ella e incluso verla en el desayuno lo ponía de mal humor.

Le costaba creer que pocos días atrás hubiera sido tan feliz con él y lo que ya le resultaba imposible de creer era que hubiera pensado que aquello era un bache del que podrían salir bien parados.

El problema con Jasper Whitlock era que Alice estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera, aunque fueran unas migajas, y eso era exactamente lo que había conseguido.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de actuar como una mujer madura y adulta, tenía que pensar en sus necesidades y tenía que acabar con una relación que le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Ahora comprendía que Jasper jamás le contaría a su hermana la verdad de su matrimonio. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo porque lo veía como una debilidad, jasper era un hombre de honor.

Se había agarrado a aquella excusa para estar con él, pero había llegado el momento de cortar por lo sano, de sacar la dignidad del armario en el que la había encerrado. Jasper le hacía daño y debía separarse de él.

Al oír el teléfono del coche, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-Por favor no me preguntes cómo me encuentro, porque sé que no te importa lo más mínimo -le espetó-. ¡Me voy y espero que tú y tu dinero seáis muy felices!

Dicho aquello, colgó el teléfono con manos temblorosas. No se podía creer que acabara de decirle aquello, pero era lo que se merecía. Era la última vez que jugaba con su amor. Aquel amor se lo iba a llevar su hijo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero Alice no contestó. Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, pero lo apagó. No había nada más que decir.

Media hora después, estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas cuando la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo y entró Jasper.

-¡No te puedes ir! ¡No lo podría soportar!

Aquello tomó a Alice por sorpresa.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo lo pasé la otra vez?

Atónita ante aquel arranque de sinceridad en un hombre que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, Alice negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-La primera semana, creí morir. Me habías abandonado dejándome una carta de cuatro líneas como quien se disculpa por no poder acudir a una cena -le explicó-. No me lo podía creer. No sabía dónde estabas. ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

Alice no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Nunca pensé que te fueras a sentir así...

-Deberías haberme contado la verdad sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Alice se dio cuenta de que tenía razón en eso, pero nunca se le ocurrió que su ausencia lo iba a hacer sufrir.

-Confiaba en ti -continuó Jasper mirándola con intensidad-. Admito que no tenía más remedio al principio, pero nuestra relación iba bien y bajé la guardia rápidamente. Creí que éramos una pareja. Pensaba en ti como en mi esposa y, de repente, todo se acabó.

Alice sintió que se le formaba un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

-Supongo que pensarás que soy una egoísta, pero te aseguro que jamás se me pasó por la imaginación que me fueras a echar de menos...

-¿Te crees que soy un témpano de hielo? -se rió Jasper con amargura.

-Eres un hombre demasiado controlado y muy disciplinado.

-Me educaron para ser fuerte y para no mostrarme jamás vulnerable a los ojos de una mujer. Mi abuelo y mi padre pasaron por matrimonios desastrosos y me influenciaron enormemente. Para cuando Clemente quiso hacerme cambiar de opinión, ya era demasiado tarde. Por eso redactó aquel testamento de locos, fue su último intento para abrirme los ojos, para hacerme comprender que, si hacía un esfuerzo y me arriesgaba, podría reescribir la historia de la familia y tener un matrimonio feliz.

-Bueno, eso no le ha salido bien -contestó Alice al borde de las lágrimas-, pero al menos no has perdido el Castello Sabatino.

-Quiero que sepas que venía hacia casa cuando me ha llamado Peter.

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre os aliáis?

-¿Porque tenemos miedo? Cuando me ha detallado el documento que querías que te redactara, he comprendido avergonzado hasta dónde te he hecho llegar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no estás contento? No entiendo por qué estás avergonzado. Lo que yo quería era dejar por escrito que no pienso reclamarte jamás nada.

-Pero tienes todo el derecho del mundo a compartir lo que yo tengo.

-¡Quiero que te quede claro que ni quiero ni necesito nada de ti!

Jasper tomó aire y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

-Te acusé de ser una cazafortunas porque, así, me evitaba el tener que enfrentarme a lo que realmente sentía por ti.

-No entiendo.

-Cuando tenía amnesia, me acostumbré a estar contigo. Cuando recobré la memoria, me enfadé contigo porque me habías engañado.

-No fue ésa mi intención -se lamentó Alice-. En cualquier caso, para mí no fue eso lo que pasó entre nosotros -protestó.

-Me engañaste y, a partir de entonces, no me fío de mí mismo en lo que a ti respecta. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no me fiaba de ti, seguía deseándote, seguía queriendo estar contigo y no solamente por el sexo.

-Pues a mí me dijiste que era sólo por eso—contestó Alice algo esperanzada.

-Era mentira... estaba... estaba...

-¿Qué?

-¡Asustado! -admitió Jasper-. Estaba asustado. Jamás me había sentido así, pero en Cerdeña volví a confiar en ti y comencé a relajarme.

-Y entonces fue cuando te dije que estaba embarazada.

-De nuevo me habías ocultado la verdad. Ojalá me lo hubieras contado inmediatamente. Jamás había estado tan bien con una mujer, pero durante aquella maravillosa semana tú me estabas ocultando que íbamos a tener un hijo. Aquello me dolió mucho y me hizo preguntarme qué otras cosas me' estarías ocultando.

-Me daba miedo tu reacción -se defendió Alice.

-Tendrías que haber sido sincera conmigo. Volví a perder la confianza en ti y, a partir de ese momento, todo se volvió una locura.

-El que te volviste loco fuiste tú -lo corrigió Alice-. Sin embargo, te perdono. No me ofende que no quieras tener un hijo que no habías planeado; tener conmigo...

-Quiero tener ese hijo, pero me daba miedo que me estuvieras engañando de nuevo -admitió Jasper-. Desde entonces, no he dejado de luchar conmigo mismo. Aunque te parezca una tontería,' no puedo dejar de preguntarme si lo único por lo que estabas conmigo era por el niño.

-A mí me ha pasado lo mismo -murmuró Alice.

-Eso me llevó a acusarte de cosas que sabía que no eran ciertas -se disculpó Jasper-. Nunca dudé de que el niño fuera mío, pero me daba miedo que volvieras a hacerme daño, así que decidí hacértelo yo primero.

Alice no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Jasper acababa de decir que le había hecho daño?

-Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra lo que siento por ti. ¿Me das otra oportunidad?

Alice sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor –suplicó jasper estrechándole las manos.

alice volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que es para mí? Me lo dijiste en Cerdeña y tenías razón. Fui feliz viviendo tu cuento, más feliz de lo que había sido jamás.

alice lo miró a los ojos sorprendida.

-Imagínate mi decepción cuando me di cuenta de que el cuento era mentira, de que nunca me habías amado cuando yo ya me había hecho a la idea y me gustó.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó alice con voz trémula.

-Me había enamorado de ti, pero nunca me había enamorado antes y no supe reconocer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Pensaba en ti incluso durante las reuniones más importantes.

-¡Madre mía! -exclamó alice pasándole los brazos por el cuello-. Yo también te quiero. Te quiero tanto... te voy a hacer muy feliz.

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza y así permanecieron, fundidos en un abrazo, durante un buen rato, disfrutando de una proximidad que ambos habían creído perdida.

-Estoy tan a gusto contigo -murmuró Jasper.

-¿Ves como quererme no es tan malo?

—Lo es cuando desapareces y me amenazas con abandonarme.

-Te prometo que no volverá a suceder -declaró alice solemnemente.

Jasper la besó en la boca con ternura.

-Creo que hace cuatro años me di cuenta de lo peligrosa que podrías llegar a ser para un soltero, cara mia.

-Entonces, era algo inmadura para ti, pero me enamoré en cuanto te vi.

-Aunque no quise admitirlo ni siquiera a mí mismo, me sentía profundamente atraído por ti. Por eso volví varias veces a la peluquería en la que trabajabas -confesó jasper-. Sin embargo, después de casarnos, decidí no volver porque no me fiaba; de mí mismo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Sin embargo, todavía sigo llevando tu fotografía en la cartera -murmuró jasper.

Alice sonrió encantada.

-Me encantaría verte vestida de novia. Deberíamos volvernos a casar.

-Me encantaría... -contestó Alice sinceramente-, pero vamos a tener que esperar a que nazca el niño.

-Da igual -contestó Jasper sin pensárselo dos veces.

.

.

.

.

Once meses después, Jasper y Alice renovaron sus votos en una preciosa capilla situada muy cerca del Castello Sabatino.

La feliz pareja sólo tenía ojos el uno para el otro. Después de la ceremonia, siguió una maravi llosa comida y una alegre fiesta a la que asistieron las mejores amigas de Alice, Bella y Rosalie, con sus maridos, Edward y Emmett.

Charlott y Peter Correro se sentaron en la mesa de los novios porque en el último año Alice y Charlott se habían hecho muy amigas.

Por supuesto, también estaba su hermana Cintia y el invitado de honor fue Diego, el miembro más joven de la familia Whitlock, que apenas contaba tres meses de vida y se pasó la mayor parte de las celebraciones durmiendo.

Aquella noche, Alice lo arropó mientras observaba el pelo negro que había heredado de ella y se decía que también tenía su misma sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que su vida era maravillosa. Se habían trasladado a vivir al Castello y Jasper viajaba cada vez menos para poder estar más tiempo con su familia.

-Qué bonita vista... -dijo su marido a sus espaldas.

-Ya sé que está mal decirlo porque es nuestro hijo, pero, ¿verdad que es muy guapo?

-No me refería a Diago, amata mia.

-¿Ah, no? -dijo Alice viendo el deseo en los ojos de su marido y quedándose sin aliento.

-Estás guapísima y me siento increíblemente orgulloso de que seas mi mujer -contestó Jasper con satisfacción-. ¿Te das cuenta de que hoy es nuestra noche de bodas porque la primera vez no tuvimos?

Alice lo abrazó y lo besó mientras Jasper la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al dormitorio.

-¿Me sigues queriendo? -le preguntó emocionada.

-Cada día te quiero más -sonrió Jasper.

Con el corazón henchido de felicidad, Alice le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí.


End file.
